Traición
by supremehunter
Summary: Sipnosis: Natsu es traicionado por la persona que más ama de la manera más horrible ¿qué hará Natsu? Inspirado en los ficts nadie es igual de kaze in the face y La furia del dragón de Kirito720 y será un NatsuxHarem
1. Capítulo 1: Dolor

**TRAICIÓN**

Sipnosis: Natsu es traicionado por la persona que más ama de la manera más horrible ¿qué hará Natsu? Inspirado en los ficts _**nadie es igual**_ de _**kaze in the face**_ y _**La furia del dragón**_ de _**Kirito720**_ en .net y por supuesto será un Natsu x Harem

 **Capítulo 1: Dolor**

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Magnolia, Gray y Natsu peleando como siempre, Erza comiendo su pastel de fresas, Mirajane atendiendo a la barra, Elfman diciendo cosas de hombres, Lucy y Levy hablando mientras esquivaban mesas y sillas… si, un día normal en Fairy Tail, después de los juegos mágicos se formaron muchas parejas, como Natsu y Lucy, Gray y Juvia(que parecía que no la tenían porque el tío era más frío que una nevera y muy arisco cuando la maga de agua lo abrazaba) y Gajeel y Levy entre otras, incluso Elfman se le declaro a Evergreen cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo, pero eso es otra historia, nos centraremos en el grupo de chicas conformado por Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Erza, Lissana, Cana y Mirajane que atendía la barra

 **Lucy:** Chicas, me tengo que ir, olvidé que tenía que hacer algo importante- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

 **Levy:** Está bien, ya nos veremos Lu-chan- dijo mientras esta se iba por la puerta del gremio

En otra mesa se encontraban Laxus y Gajeel bebiendo y jugando al póker en una mesa mientras este último dirigía una mirada hacia la rubia con el ceño fruncido

 **Laxus:** ¿Pasa algo?- dijo al ver el gesto que puso su compañero de mesa

 **Gajeel:** Algo no anda bien con la coneja- dijo con un semblante serio mientras bebía su cerveza

 **Laxus:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo curioso el rubio lanza rayos

 **Gajeel:** Está escondiendo algo- dijo mientras volvía a beber- sólo espero que no sea nada de lo que se arrepienta- dijo mientras daba por cerrado el tema y volvía a la partida de póker que tenía con el rubio

Mientras Natsu y Gray habían terminado de pelear debido a que el peli rosa se fue a una joyería, compró un collar que lo metió en una cajita y se fue corriendo con felicidad hacia el apartamento de Lucy, pero cuando llegó vio algo que lo hizo pararse en seco…

Delante del apartamento de Lucy, dos rubios se besaban apasionadamente, uno, era el actual maestro de Sabertooh Sting el dragón slayer de la luz, y la otra, aunque fuera mentira y no quisiera creerlo, era Lucy, su novia

El shock que sufrió el peli rosa fue tan grande que dejó caer la caja con el collar al suelo, llamando la atención de ambos rubios, que se quedaron de piedra al ser descubiertos por la peor persona posible

 **Sting:** Natsu- san…- dijo el rubio mirando atónito a su ejemplo a seguir

 **Lucy:** Natsu yo…- dijo la rubia con miedo mientras se acercaba a Natsu.

El peli rosa apretó los puños y los dientes y se fue corriendo de la escena lo bastante rápido como para perder a los rubios de vista

Natsu corrió hasta llegar a una pradera rodeada por los árboles mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños destrozando el suelo mientras lloraba de la rabia que sentía en ese momento

 **Natsu** :¡ ¿PORQUÉ?, ¿PORQUE TUVO QUE PASAR ESTO?!- dijo mientras golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el suelo haciendo temblar levemente el suelo

 **(OST:** **Abracadavre Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops - Ascension Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood)**

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a expulsar unas llamas rojas como la sangre y llamas negras como el azabache mientras su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar. De su piel empezaron a salir escamas que estaban recubriendo todo su cuerpo, sus manos y pies empezaron a convertirse en zarpas y patas con unas enormes garras, mientras de su espalda salían dos alas rojas y negras seguidas de una cola con la punta dentada a la vez que se hacía enorme, tanto como Acnologia y sus ojos se volvían negros con la pupila roja, demostrando una sed de sangre impresionante y aterradora

 **Natsu: ¡GRROOOAAAAAAAAARRROOOOOUUUUU!-** Fue el rugido gutural que se escuchó e hizo temblar a Magnolia, los magos de Fairy Tail y Sting que por casualidades (sí claro) del destino estaba allí para hacer unos acuerdos con el maestro salieron del gremio para ver como un pilar de fuego negro y rojo aparecía en los límites de la ciudad

 **Gajeel:** CONEJA, RUBIO OXIGENADO NO SABÉIS LO QUE HABÉIS HECHO- grito furioso mientras corría hacia el pilar de fuego, dejando a una rubia asustada y a una pequeña peli azul sin entender-Espero llegar a tiempo- dijo mientras corría todo lo que podía seguido de Gray, Laxus, Erza, Wendy y Gilrdats que estaba en el gremio hacia ese enorme pilar de fuego

 _ **Flash back (para la canción)**_

Lucy y Sting buscaron por todas partes al peli rosa, pero ni siquiera la nariz de Sting daba con él. Después de una hora de búsqueda decidieron ir al gremio para ver si estaba allí pero no estaba, la rubia lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una silla y llorar mientras el rubio la consolaba, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por los gremios del gremio, en especial al mago de los piercings que notó algo que no notaron los demás

 **Levy:** ¿Qué te pasa Lu-chan?- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

 **Lucy:** Nat…Natsuu…- dijo entrecortadamente

 **Gray:** Ese idiota…- dijo con furia mientras vapor blanquecino salía de su cuerpo- le voy a dar la paliza de su vida

 **Lucy:** No, espera no es lo que piensas- dijo intentando detener al mago de hielo

 **Erza:** Claro que lo sabemos- dijo con una cara que asustaría hasta a Zeref- ese idiota va a pagar por hacerte llorar

 **Sting:** No, se equivoca Erza-san- dijo intentando hacerla razonar mientras los miembros del gremio hablaban de cosas no muy bonitas del peli rosa, hasta que el come tuercas se acercó a la pareja con semblante serio

 **Gajeel:** ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó con una vena en la frente llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Lucy:** ¿Cómo que cuanto?- dijo la rubia sin entender

 **Gajeel:** ¡A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS CONEJA!- gritó con furia mientras su novia se acercaba para regañarlo por esa actitud- tienes impregnado el olor de ese rubio oxigenado desde hace una semana, y la semana pasada también lo tenías, así que responde a mi pregunta, ¿desde cuándo lo lleváis haciendo?- dijo mientras todos los presentes miraban con incredulidad la escena

Lucy y Sting habían sido descubiertos, ya no tenía sentido esconderlo

 **Lucy:** 5…5 meses- dijo con la mirada baja, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que al Dragón Slayer del hierro se cabreara aún más

 **Sting:** Gajeel- san yo…- pero no pudo terminar porque Gajeel convirtió su brazo en un pilar de hierro que lo mando a volar hasta unas mesas del gremio

 **Gajeel:** ¡ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA!- dijo con la respiración entrecortada- ¿ES QUE ACASO TU DRAGÓN NO TE ENSEÑO LO QUE PASA CUANDO TU PAREJA TE TRAICIONA?-dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a la rubia- Y TÚ EXPLICAMÉ EL POR QUÉ, ¿ACASO NO AMABAS A SALAMANDER?

La rubia simplemente agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar nuevamente

 **Lucy:** Yo… yo no lo amo- dijo mientras todos se quedaban en completo silencio- acepté salir con él por miedo a no pagar la renta y por lo feliz que estaba cuando se confesó-dijo llorando nuevamente

Los presentes miraban con indignación y rabia a ambos rubios, en especial una peli blanca de pelo corto y una peli roja que querían matar a la rubia, y el mago de hielo junto a Laxus que querían cargarse al rubio oxigenado

 **¡GRROOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Fue el gruñido que se escuchó e hizo temblar al gremio

 **Gajeel:** No, no, no- dijo con horror mientras caía de rodillas al suelo- esto no puede estar pasando- dijo temblando y con una mirada que reflejaba terror

 **¡GRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

Esta vez, no fue un gruñido, sino un rugido que hizo temblar al suelo e incluso provocó una onda de aire que mandó a los magos volar unos metros. Rápidamente todos salieron del gremio para ver con horror un gigantesco pilar de fuego rojo y negro

 _ **Fin flash back (dale a la canción)**_

Gajeel se paró en seco al ver que el pilar de fuego despareció dejando una gran cantidad de humo, reflejando la figura de una enorme criatura

 **Gajeel:** MIERDA- dijo para después golpear el piso con sus puños- Demasiado tarde-

De la nube de humo salió un dragón rojo con una crin roja, las membranas de las alas y la frente negra y unos ojos negros con la pupila roja, demostrando una sed de sangre insaciable, pero lo que llamó la atención de todo fue la marca del gremio que tenía en el hombro derecho

 **Erza:** Natsu, ¿eres tú?- preguntó con duda y con shock la peli rosa, pero se puso peor cuando la bestia poso sus ojos sobre ella, sus piernas empezaron a temblar de miedo y no podía controlarlo

El dragón se puso sobre dos patas y volvió a rugir demostrando su poder y su furia para después lanzar un puñetazo al suelo haciendo que los magos salieran volando, los únicos que aguantaron fueron Laxus y Gilrdats que lanzaron una ofensiva hacia el dragón, Laxus usó todo su poder de Dragón Slayer, lanzando un montón de rayos mientras el as de Fairy Tail atacaba con su magia crash pero parecía que no le hacían nada y de un simple manotazo los dejó fuera de combate.

Makarov se hizo gigante y fue a sujetar a Natsu, este le empezó a clavar el cuerno que tenía encima de la nariz en el abdomen haciendo que sangre

 **Laxus:** ¡JI-JIII…!- dijo con desesperación su nieto, no quería vivir lo que vivió en la isla Tenroujima, no quería que esa situación se volviera a repetir, y menos que fuera un nakama el que lo causara

 **Makarov:** ¡EVACUAD LA CIUDAD, NO PODRÉ SUJETARLO MUCHO TIEMPO!- dijo mientras lo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero con una impresionante fuerza el dragón derribo al mago santo y se puso encima suya, pero Erza le pegó con la espada en la cabeza, rompiéndose al instante

 **Erza:** Mi espada…- dijo en completo shock y con horror al ver como su mejor espada se había roto como si fuera porcelana

En un instante el dragón atrapó a la peli roja y de un coletazo mando al maestro hacia el gremio, reduciendo su tamaño para no herir a nadie

 **Gray:** ERZA…- gritó con horror y desesperación al ver como el dragón la estrujaba

 **Erza:** AAAHHHHHGGRR…-gritó de dolor la peli roja mientras sentía como le crujía la armadura

Gray, Wendy y Gajeel se lanzaron al ataque pero nada servía y de un coletazo se deshizo de ellos y el dragón no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, los demás solo miraban con horror como la peli roja escupía sangre

¡DETENTE NATSUUUU!

 _ **(Fin de la canción)**_

Fue el gritó que dio la albina menor, Lissana, que con la bufanda del peli rosa se acercaba junto a Happy hacia el dragón que desvió su mirada hacia la peliblanca

 **Mirajane/Elfman:** ¡LISSANAAA!- dijeron con horror al ver a su hermana tan peligrosamente cerca de Natsu y fueron corriendo todo lo que podían para no llegar demasiado tarde

 **Lissana:** Por favor Natsu…-dijo llorando mientras le entregaba su bufanda- vuelve con nosotros, estás haciendo daño a Erza

El dragón se quedó mirando a la albina y acerco una de sus zarpas para coger la bufanda y olerla. Después volvió a mirar a la peliblanca y al felino, sus ojos negros empezaron a cambiar de color hasta volverse verde jade

 **Erza:** Nat…su- dijo débilmente mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Este giró su mirada para ver con horror que la estaba estrujando y rápido pero con delicadeza la dejó en el suelo y se echó para atrás para luego ver con horror lo que había hecho y como los demás lo miraban con miedo, por suerte estaban en las afueras de la ciudad y no había destruido nada ni matado algún inocente

El enorme dragón se sentó, agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar mientras soltabas rugidos leves que demostraban arrepentimiento y culpa

 **Lissana:** Natsu… dijo la albina mientras intentaba acercarse, pero este retrocedía un montón de metros

 **Happy:** Natsu…- dijo con lágrimas al ver a su padre adoptivo en ese estado

El dragón agachó la cabeza y se quedó observando para luego abrir sus alas y a una velocidad impresionante despegó del suelo y se quedó viendo la ciudad para luego irse y no volver

 **Natsu: Lo siento…** \- fue lo último que dijo con una voz grave antes de desaparecer

 **Lissana:** Natsu… NATSUUUU…- gritó la albina desesperadamente en un vano intento de perseguirlo- Natsu…- dijo mientras caía de rodillas y abrazaba la bufanda mientras lloraba a lágrima viva

 **Gajeel:** Salamander…- dijo el Dragón Slayer del hierro mientras su novia y Wendy lo atendían sin evitar llorar

 **Lucy:** Natsu…- dijo llorando a lágrima viva- lo siento, lo siento….- fue lo que dijo mientras lloraba a mares ya que por su culpa su mejor amigo casi se convierte en un monstruo

 **Sting:** Natsu- san- dijo el rubio llorando y culpándose a si mismo

Esa fue la última vez que Natsu Dragneel fue visto, la última vez que la llama que mantenía y daba vida y luz al gremio fue vista

 _ **Continuará**_


	2. Capítulo 2: El regreso

**Capítulo 2: El regreso**

Habían pasado 3 años desde lo ocurrido con Natsu, los magos de Fairy Tail estuvieron buscando sin descanso, en especial Lissana, Erza, Mirajane, Cana y Lucy para pedirle perdón, pero sin mucho éxito. Durante el los primeros meses los únicos que hablaban con la rubia eran Levy y Gray, pese a que éste último era muy amigo de Natsu, no podía dejarla sola, cosa que notó su novia peli azul, que sólo sentía cómo una punzada en su corazón. Los más afectados por la partida y la desaparición del Dragón Slayer fueron las hermanas Strauss, Erza, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Gajeel y Elfman, que gracias a Evergreen le fue más fácil superarlo, aunque las chicas estaban por darle una paliza a la rubia de no ser porque Lissana dijo que Natsu no querría eso, eso no era ser mago de Fairy Tail, curioso, siendo ella la más afectada, Gilrdats por su parte cogió una misión de varios años para ver si encontraba algo sobre el paradero de Natsu.

2 meses después recibieron la noticia de que Sting renunció a su puesto de maestro y se fue a un viaje de entrenamiento, dejando a Rufus como maestro del gremio

Era un día típico en el reino de Fiore, nos encontramos en la ciudad de Crocus, donde una peli roja esperaba a sus compañeras, que sería una maga de Mermaid heels y otra de Sabertooh

 _ **Flash back**_

En el gremio de Fairy Tail nos encontramos a Erza hablando con el maestro

 **Makarov:** Erza, el consejo ha pedido que un mago de clase S de nuestro gremio junto a otro mago de Mermaid heels y Sabertooh vallan a una misión, y como Laxus y Gilrdats no están te lo he pedido a ti- dijo entregándole el informe, el objetivo era desmantelar varios gremios oscuros

 **Erza:** Está bien maestro- dijo mientras preparaba sus cosas para el viaje

 _ **Fin flash back**_

La peli roja estuvo esperando unos minutos, mirando los detalles de la misión y pensando que tenía posibilidades de volver a ver al peli rosa, hasta que una voz familiar la sacó de sus pensamientos

 **Kagura:** Erza-nee – dijo la chica de pelo lila, con orejas de conejo, ropa, blanca y mallas lilas que le marcaban el culo, y sus botas blancas mientras abrazaba a la peli roja

 **Erza:** Kagura- dijo sonriendo y devolviéndole el abrazo- así que es a ti a quien han enviado- dijo mientras esta se separaba toda sonrojada

 **Kagura:** Bu…bueno, como soy la única maga de clase S en mi gremio, no había otra opción- dijo un poco avergonzada

 **¿?** **:** Eh parejita, no es que quiera estropear su momento, pero hay que hacer una misión- dijo una morena de buen cuerpo que hizo que las otras dos se sorprendieran

 **Erza/Kagura:** ¡MINERVA!-Dijeron ambas sorprendidas

 **Erza:** Pensé que habías dejado el gremio- dijo sorprendida de verla

 **Minerva:** Sting me convenció de que volviera- dijo mientras la peli roja ponía cara de tristeza- perdona no quería….

 **Erza:** Está bien, ¿hemos venido a hacer una misión no?, ¿pues a qué esperamos?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras era seguida por las otras dos

Al principio el ambiente estaba un poco tenso debido a los recuerdos de los juegos mágicos, pero con el tiempo empezaron a platicar de ellas sobre trivialidades y de la paliza que le dio la peli negra al rubio por tocar donde no debía, hasta que llegaron a su destino pero se quedaron sorprendidas ante la escena, los gremios habían sido destruidos, y todo estaba cubierto de llamas rojas y una energía negriza

( _ **Poned The vengenful one- disturbed**_ )

 **Minerva:** ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir la tigresa al ver semejante escena

Entonces un montón de piedras se empezaron a mover hasta que se podía ver a una criatura negra alada con marcas azules pero con muchas heridas, si, era el dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia

 **Erza:** es Acnologia- dijo Erza asustada pero a la defensiva

 **Kagura:** Maldición ¿Qué haremos?- dijo temblando

 **Minerva:** Retirarnos, no podemos con ese monstruo- dijo mientras las demás asentían pero en ese instante se escucha otro temblor de tierra proveniente de la misma zona donde estaba Acnologia, para después de los escombros salir otra criatura con alas, sólo que esta era rojo oscuro y una crin roja en las mismas condiciones físicas que Acnologia

 **Erza:** No…no puede ser- dijo mientras se tapaba la boca y caía de rodillas al suelo

 **Kagura:** Erza-nee- dijo preocupada al ver a su hermana en el suelo llorando

 **Erza:** Es… es el- dijo sin poder creérselo

 **Minerva:** ¿Conoces a ese dragón?- preguntó sorprendida ante la presencia de ese dragón rojo como la sangre

 **Erza:** Claro que lo conozco….-dijo con felicidad… es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- dijo mientras lloraba de felicidad ya que al fin lo había encontrado

Kagura y Minerva estaban con la quijada al suelo y los ojos como platos, ese dragón era aquel Dragón Slayer alegre e hiperactivo que desapareció hace 3 años

 **Minerva:** Entonces Sting tenía razón…-dijo recordando la charla que tuvo con el Dragón Slayer de la luz antes de lincharlo a golpes, tenía que admitir que era impresionante

 **Kagura:** Ese es… ¿Natsu?- dijo todavía sin salir de su asombro mientras admiraba a ese majestuoso dragón rojo

El dragón negro se levanto y rugió al dragón rojo, que le devolvió el rugido para después lanzarse a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde ambos se mordían arañaban, se daban coletazos, lanzaban rugidos, cabezazos, hasta que el dragón negro intentó enganchar el cuello del otro con sus fauces pero este fue más rápido y lo derribó mientras le mordía el cuello, pero este le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder mientras escupía sangre y caía al suelo

 **Erza:** NATSUUU- Fue el grito desesperado que dio mientras intentaba ir para allá a ayudarlo pero era sujetado por Kagura y Minerva, aunque les estaba costando un huevo.

Por su parte el dragón negro se levantaba con esfuerzo mientras emprendía su huida, estaba demasiado débil como para luchar así que no tenía otra opción más que huir

 _ **(Fin canción)**_

Una vez que se fue, Erza se libró del agarre y fue corriendo a ver a su compañero, aunque luego recordó que casi la mata en aquel incidente, por lo que decidió acercarse con cautela

El dragón abrió su ojo derecho para ver a una peli roja acercarse, una peli roja que él conocía muy bien

 **Natsu: Erza….** -dijo con una voz profunda que echó a Kagura y a Minerva hacia atrás por miedo

 **Erza:** tranquilo, estoy aquí, contigo- dijo mientras acariciaba su dura pero a la vez suave piel

En ese momento un brillo rojizo y negro empezó a salir del cuerpo del dragón mientras se hacía cada vez más pequeño y sus rasgos animales desaparecían dejando solamente a un chico peli rosa de entre 17 y 18 años, desnudo y con varias heridas

Las chicas no perdieron tiempo y lo llevaron al hospital de Crocus para tratar sus heridas, Erza no se separó de él en ningún momento, sólo cuando entró en el quirófano.

Habían pasado unos días y el peli rosa no despertaba, los doctores dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro pero debido a la falta de suministro de magia tardaría unos días en despertar, aun así la peli roja temía que no despertara nunca más

 **Minerva:** Oye Erza- dijo la peli negra que se acercaba- ve y descansa, yo te avisaré si despierta- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla, esta no quería irse pero la maga del territorio la acabó convenciendo, así que se fue a su hotel junto a Kagura a descansar

Por su parte, Minerva observaba al peli rosa, que aún con vendas, se notaba que estaba bastante marcado, no tenía una musculación exagerada como Orga, pero si se notaban sus músculos

La peli negra le empezó a picar la curiosidad y empezó a toquetear el abdomen del chico con los dedos

 **Minerva:** "¿Porqué no puedo dejar de tocarlo…y mirarlo?"-dijo mientras pasaba de tocar con los dedos a tocar con las manos e inconscientemente fue acercando su cara a la del peli rosa hasta estar a unos centímetros de sus labios…eso hasta que escuchó un gemido de incomodidad proveniente del peli rosa, lo que hizo que se separara rápidamente de él

 **Minerva:** "¿Qué me acaba de pasar?"- se preguntó a si misma tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que sentía

 **Natsu:** ¿Minerva?- preguntó el peli rosa medio adormilado-¿qué haces aquí?, no espera, ¿dónde estoy?- dijo mirando el entorno

 **Minerva:** Estás en el hospital de Crocus, Erza, Kagura y yo te trajimos después de que lucharas contra Acnologia- dijo mientras el nombrado abría los ojos recordando su pelea contra el dragón negro mientras agachaba su cabeza tapando su rostro con los pelos

 **Natsu:** Ya veo- dijo en un tono melancólico-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- dijo con un tono inexpresivo

 **Minerva:** Unos 3 días- dijo la peli negra

 **Natsu:** Valla- dijo con una voz suave- ¿donde están Erza y Kagura?

 **Minerva:** Están en un hotel, la verdad es que Erza estaba muy preocupada por ti, será mejor que las llame- dijo mientras se levantaba

 **Natsu:** No será necesario- dijo mientras una energía rojiza cubría su cuerpo, las vendas se quemaban y las heridas se curaban de forma instantánea

 **Minerva:** ¡¿Cómo has hecho eso?!- pregunto sorprendida la maga del territorio al ver el cuerpo del peli rosa sin ningún rasguño-"Que buen torso"-pensó al ver al peli rosa sin camiseta dejando ver a la perfección sus músculos

 **Natsu:** Es una magia que aprendí el tiempo que era un dragón- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara- bueno vamos a ese hotel a ver a las demás- dijo mientras la pelinegra salía de sus pensamientos y seguía al peli rosa no sin antes ser chequeado por los médicos que no salían de su asombro al ver al chico sin un rasguño, después de eso ambos entraron en el hotel y Minerva entró dejando al peli rosa en la puerta diciendo que sería una sorpresa

 **Minerva:** Hey chicas, tengo buenas noticias- dijo mientras ambas mujeres se acercaban

 **Erza:** ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Natsu ha despertado?- dijo ansiosa por saber la respuesta

 **Natsu:** Mejor que eso- dijo el peli rosa entrando en la habitación dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta al ver al peli rosa justo delante de sus narices

 **Erza:** Nat…-dijo erza boquiabierta

 **Kagura:** …su- termino de decir la peli purpura en el mismo estado

 **Natsu:** Hola chicas- dijo con una de sus características sonrisas para luego recibir un puñetazo de Titania que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared para luego ser zarandeado por la peli roja mientras las otras dos miraban la escena con una gota estilo anime

 **Erza:** ¡¿CÓMO QUE HOLA?!-respondió con furia mientras lo zarandeaba-¡TE VAS POR 3 AÑOS SIN SABER NADA NI DECIR NADA, Y CUANDO TE ENCUENTRO CASI TE MATA ACNOLOGIA Y TU ME DICES HOLA!-dijo cabreada, pero luego abrazo al peli rosa y empezó a llorar- no vuelvas a hacernos eso nunca más- dijo mientras el peli rosa correspondía el abrazo

 **Natsu:** Lo siento- dijo mientras la apretaba hacia él- pero tenía que irme, en ese estado era un peligro para vosotros- dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a la peli roja y las otras dos miraban con un poco de envidia

 **Erza:** Pero eso no es escusa para haberte ido así sin dar explicaciones- dijo mientras ponía un lindo puchero

 **Natsu:** Lo sé pero tenía miedo de hacerte daño para mi eres alguien muy importante- dijo haciendo que la cara de la peli roja se pusiera como su pelo- pero, ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?¿No se supone que sois de distintos gremios?

 **Kagura:** El consejo mágico nos pidió que desmanteláramos varios gremios oscuros, cómo somos magas de clase S nos lo pidieron a nosotras, además es para reforzar los lazos de alianza entre ambos gremios- dijo mientras las demás asentían

 **Minerva:** Aunque parece que destruiste sus gremios cuando peleaste con Acnologia- dijo mientras el peli rosa agachaba la cabeza con tristeza- tranquilo no hay víctimas

 **Natsu:** No eso ya lo supe, de hecho yo los atrapé y los lleve a prisión- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas- pero entonces sentí la presencia de Acnologia y fui a por el

 **Kagura:** Natsu- san eso fue una locura, podría haber muerto

 **Natsu:** Lo sé pero no pude evitarlo, pensé que con mi poder actual podría haber acabado con él pero no fue suficiente- dijo mientras apretaba los puños y se encendían

 **Erza:** Tranquilo Natsu- dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro del peli rosa- lo que importa es que estás vivo y sano- dijo mientras le sonreía con dulzura y un leve sonrojo

 **Natsu:** Sí tienes razón- dijo mientras sonreía como solo él sabe hacer haciendo que las tres mujeres se sonrojaran- bueno creo que es hora de volver al gremio

 **Minerva:** Pero antes tenemos que ir al consejo de Era a hacer el reporte

 **Natsu:** Mmmm, tengo una idea, vamos afuera- dijo mientras las mujeres lo seguían sin entender hasta que llegaron a un claro a las afueras del hotel- mantened la distancia

 **Erza:** ¿Qué vas a hacer Natsu?- dijo la peli roja sin entender

 **Natsu:** Je, tu solo observa…dijo para luego de su cuerpo salir un vapor rojizo y en un instante convertirse de nuevo en dragón sólo que esta vez era del tamaño de un rinoceronte, sorprendiendo a las chicas por esa transformación- a qué esperáis subid- dijo mientras se tumbaba y les sonreía con esos dientes afilados

Erza se montó de inmediato, Kagura y Minerva dudaron un poco pero al ver los ojos verdes jade del dragón se montaron sobre su lomo mientras los pinchos de la espalda se doblaban para abajo para no hacer daño a las mujeres al sentarse

 **Natsu:** Preparaos, esto va a ser muy rápido- dijo y a una velocidad increíble despegó del suelo y se dirigió a toda velocidad (200km/H) hacia el consejo de era. En cuestión de minutos, habían llegado al consejo, aunque debido a la velocidad las chicas se marearon un poco y Erza le regaño por ir tan rápido.

Después de eso hicieron su reporte y otra vez montaron en el dragón, esta vez fue un poco más lento pero aún así no tardo mucho en llegar a sus distintos destinos, a Minerva la dejó en la puerta del gremio, al igual que a Kagura, claro eso hizo que los miembros de ambos gremios se les callera la quijada al suelo al ver a un dragón en la puerta de su gremio haciendo de chófer

Después de la sorpresa Natsu y Erza se despidieron y se dirigieron rumbo a Magnolia, una vez allí, el peli rosa volvió a su forma humana y dejó que Erza entrara primero, lo cual sorprendió a todos ya que no esperaban verla al menos en un par de meses

 **Makarov:** Erza, ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que tu misión duraba 6 meses- dijo con sorpresa al ver a su hija mientras le daba un sorbo a la cerveza

 **Erza:** La misión fue terminada- dijo sorprendiendo al maestro- pero no fuimos nosotras quién lo hicimos- dijo extrañando al viejo

 **Makarov:** Si no fuiste vosotras quién fue- dijo aún más extrañado

 **Erza:** Fue él- dijo señalando la puerta haciendo que todos miraran hacia allí, al hacerlo no se podían creer lo que veían, un hombre de pelo rosa con una gran sonrisa inconfundible estaba delante de ellos, en efecto, el infame Salamander de nombre Natsu Dragneel ha regresado

 **Lissana/Mira/Cana/Juvia/Wendy:** ¡NATSU/SAN!- dijeron las chicas para luego tirarse encima de él y abrazarlo- te hemos echado de menos- dijeron mientras lloraban al unísono

 **Natsu:** Yo también os he extrañado- dijo mientras se levantaba para luego ser derribado por una cosa azul con alas

 **Happy:** ¡NATSUU! ¡NO TE VUELVAS A IR ASÍ!-dijo el exceed mientras se separaba del peli rosa que le acariciaba la cabeza

 **Natsu:** Lo siento Happy te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo con una sonrisa- y gracias por cuidar de mi bufanda- dijo mientras el gato azul se la devolvía

 **Makarov:** ¡MOCOSOS!-gritó el maestro llamando la atención de los presentes- sabéis lo que significa esto ¿verdad?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Todos:** ¡FIESTAAAAAAAA!- Y así empezaron una de sus típicas fiestas, donde los dientes, las mesas y las personas volaban, todos reían y bebían menos el dragón slayer de hierro que miraba al peli rosa con seriedad, porque él sabía lo que realmente le pasaba al peli rosa

 _ **Continuara**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Los resultados

**Capítulo 3: Los resultados**

Natsu se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia junto con la compañía de su fiel amigo e hijo adoptivo Happy con una cara de fastidio por culpa del nudista de hielo

 _ **Flash back**_

El gremio entero estaba celebrando la llegada del peli rosa, todos hacían lo de siempre, peleas, emborracharse hablar…etc, sin embargo, el Dragon slayer de fuego estaba inquieto, en eso fijó su mirada en una mesa aparte donde se encontraba una maga de pelo azul llamada Juvia sentada en la esquina de la mesa con la cabeza gacha. Cuando el peli rosa se acercó pudo detectar el olor de las lágrimas provenientes de la peli azul, lo que hizo preocuparse aún más

 **Natsu:** Hola Juvia- dijo el peli rosa en un tono amable mientras se sentaba al lado de una sorprendida Juvia que no se lo esperaba para nada

 **Juvia:** Dígame Natsu- san ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas y miraba directamente al peli rosa. Este se quedo estático al ver las ojeras que tenía la peli azul, aunque eso no significara que fuera hermosa

 **Natsu:** Sólo quería hablar contigo y saber porqué estás triste, a lo mejor te puedo ayudar- dijo preocupado mientras la maga de agua miraba con asombro y tristeza, ¿tanto se notaba?

 **Juvia:** No creo que pueda ayudarme Natsu-san…- dijo con tristeza agachando la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos con el pelo

 **Natsu:** Bueno, si no me lo cuentas, no podré ayudar- dijo preocupado-sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo – dijo sonriendo como sólo él sabe haciendo que la peli azul se sonroje.

 **Juvia:** Está bien…- dijo resignada – lo que paso fue….

 _ **Flash back dentro de flash back**_

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde la marcha de Natsu, y al parecer la cercanía entre Lucy y Gray era cada vez mayor, obviamente esto fue notado por la peli azul, no sólo eso, si no que cada vez el mago de hielo era más arisco con ella, rara vez salían de paseo o hablaban, y cuando lo hacían acababan en peleas sin sentido relacionadas con la rubia_

 _Durante dos años estuvieron discutiendo inútilmente entre ellos, incluso llegaba a ver agresiones por parte del pelinegro. Juvia volvió a su departamento en Fairy Hills, harta de las acusaciones del pelinegro. Después de eso se veía al pelinegro cada vez más con la rubia, lo cual no sólo molestaba a Juvia, también al gremio entero, o sea, ¿Estás saliendo con la mujer que le puso los cuernos a su mejor amigo y casi hermano?, esto hizo que el equipo Natsu se destruyera, Erza y Happy simplemente no hablaban ni con Gray ni con Lucy, al igual que Wendy y Charle como muchos del gremio._

 _No fue hasta hace un mes antes de que regresara Natsu al gremio que el pelinegro hizo pública su relación con la rubia, lo cual hizo que la peli azul estallara, llorando a lágrima viva hacia Fairy Hills. Erza y Gajeel también explotaron, pero de rabia, linchando a golpes al pelinegro, una por traicionar a su hermano y herir a Juvia, y el otro por destrozar el corazón de su hermana. Después de eso la nueva pareja solo venían a coger un trabajo y se iban_

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

 **Juvia:** Y eso fue lo que paso…- dijo llorando fuertemente para luego ser abrazada por el peli rosa- ¿Qui…quién va a querer a Juvia?, quién va a querer estar con una mujer tan fea e inú…

 **Natsu:** No digas eso nunca, Juvia- dijo mientras le levantaba el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos- tu eres una mujer hermosa y una de las magas más fuertes que he conocido- dijo mientras le sonreía y le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano derecha haciendo que se sonroje, llamando la atención de todos los del gremio. Después de esa escena el Dragón Slayer se levantó y se puso en el centro de la sala- Erza, Gajeel, Laxus- dijo mientras los tres nombrados miraban a Salamander- vamos a cazar a un stripper, tiene mucho que contar- dijo con un tono y sonrisa macabra mientras los nombrados se levantaban y se iban a cazar al stripper.

Una vez que llegaron al apartamento del pelinegro y que Gajeel y Natsu confirmaran su presencia y la de la rubia, este último derribo la puerta de una patada creando una nube de polvo cegando a la pareja que estaba disfrutando en el sillón de un programa de televisión (Yo en la serie no he visto series de televisión, pero había lacrimas en los juegos mágicos, por lo que a lo mejor hay, digo yo)

 **Gray:** JODER, ¡¿QUÉ PASA CABRONES DE MIERDA?! ¡¿TODAVÍA NO ESTÁIS SATISFECHOS CON LA PALIZA QUE ME DISTEIS?! ¡¿TENÉIS QUE DESTRUIR MI CASA Y JODERME LA VIDA, VERDAD?!- Dijo mientras desprendía un aura blanquecina y se ponía entre Lucy y sus atacantes, listo para la lucha mientras observaba a las cuatro figuras tapadas por el humo

 **Natsu:** Y te vamos a joder mucho más si no das explicaciones, pedazo de cabrón- dijo mientras el humo se disipaba y mostraba al peli rosa con los ojos rojos y las venas de la cara hinchada, dejando de piedra al stripper y a la rubia

 **Gray:** ¿Na-Natsu?- preguntó sin creérselo-¿e-eres tú?- dijo mientras se acercaba a comprobar solo para recibir un puñetazo del peli rosa que lo estrello contra la pared- ¡¿A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO, ESTUFA CON PATAS?!- Dijo levantándose del suelo con una vena en la sien

 **Natsu:** ¡ESO DEBERÍA DECIRLO YO, BLANCANIEVES!- Dijo con un tono demoníaco que intimido a sus compañeros, incluso a Erza y a Laxus- Juvia me lo ha contado todo, ¿PORQUÉ LE HICISTES PASAR POR TODO ESO?

 **Gray:** Intente dejarla, pero ella no quería dejarme, yo le dije que no la amaba…-dijo para ser cortado por el peli rosa que lo agarro del cuello con su brazo derecho, que estaba cubierto de escamas rojas

 **Natsu:** ¿Entonces porqué aceptaste salir con ella?, ¿por qué no le dijiste tus sentimientos a Lucy en aquel entonces?, ¿por qué la aceptaste como novia si no la amabas?- dijo bastante cabreado apretando más su agarre preocupando a los presentes mientras la presión se notaba en el aire

 **Gray:** Fu…fue idea de Mira- dijo con el poco aire que quedaba, haciendo que la presión que emitía el peli rosa desapareciera de golpe

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó dudoso pero con furia

 **Gray:** Fue idea de Mira que Juvia y yo fuéramos novios, ya sabéis como es ella con esos temas si te niegas- dijo con esfuerzo para luego ser arrojado al suelo por el Dragón Slayer.

Natsu se dio la vuelta y salió de la residencia Fullbuster parándose en la puerta de esta

 **Natsu:** Gray, recuerda que pase lo que pase, somos miembros de Fairy tail, somos familia- dijo shockeando a todos los presentes- no me importa que salgas con Lucy, pero no te perdono lo que le has hecho a Juvia, así que mañana te quiero en el gremio y te disculpes con ella, si no…-dijo mientras su cuerpo ardía en llamas rojas y sus ojos se ponían rojos con la pupila rasgada- **despídete de tu casa, como mínimo** \- dijo con su voz de dragón para luego ir dirección al gremio para hablar con una peliblanca-¿vais a quedaros ahí todo el día?- dijo a sus acompañantes que se fueron junto a él para ir al gremio.

Una vez en el gremio, el peli rosa entró con una cara de pocos amigos, plantando su vista en la albina, que se sintió intimidada ante esos ojos rojos como la sangre. El peli rosa no dijo nada, solo le indicó con el dedo a la albina que se acercase, lo cual obedeció y se la llevo a afuera a hablar con ella

 **Natsu:** Ni se os ocurra seguirme o escuchar, esto es entre ella y yo, si lo hacéis os meteré la cabeza en ese lugar donde no llega la luz del sol (el culo, literalmente)…-dijo mientras sonreía macabramente y sus manos se convertían en garras- con estás manos- dijo en un tono tan sádico que algunos hasta se hicieron pipi encima

 **Happy:** Natsu da miedo- dijo mientras todos asentían- incluso más que Erza- asentían otra vez solo para ganarse la mirada asesina de esta seguido de unos cuantos gritos de dolor

 **Natsu:** Parece que alguien hablo de más- dijo sonriendo al saber lo que pasaba para luego pasar a una mirada seria hacia la peliblanca-ahora pasemos a temas serios-dijo con una mirada penetrante a la albina-¿Por qué lo hiciste Mira?-dijo serio pero con un tono suave

 **Mira:** Yo… -dijo tragando duro ante la mirada del Slayer- yo pensé que ambos harían buena pareja, después de todo tenían muchas cosas en común…

 **Natsu:** Pero eso no es un motivo para obligarlos a estar juntos Mira…- dijo cogiéndola de los hombros para que le mirara directamente- el amor es impredecible y no entiende de reglas y fronteras

 **Mira:** Lo sé- dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas- yo pensé que acabarían siendo una bonita pareja… al igual que tú y Lucy…- dijo cayendo al suelo de rodillas llorando con fuerza mientras el peli rosa estaba estático en su sitio

 **Natsu:** Espera un momento…-dijo procesando la información recibida- quieres decir que la razón por la que Lucy y yo nos hicimos pareja… fue por ti- dijo mirando a la albina con sus ojos rojos pero sin la pupila rasgada, mientras le salían escamas por todo el cuerpo menos en la cabeza donde tenía el pelo

 **Mira:** Si…- dijo llorando más fuerte y se tapaba la cara con las manos- yo… yo… yo tengo la culpa de todo…. Me dejé llevar por estúpidas suposiciones mías y jugué con el corazón de mis amigos… yo…yo…- pero no pudo terminar al sentir un calor embriagador rodearla, para luego levantar la mirada y ver que era nada más nada menos que el peli rosa abrazándola

 **Natsu:** Tranquila Mira-chan…- dijo ya con su forma normal y sus ojos verdes haciendo sonrojar a la albina por ese sufijo y la mirada de protección y ternura que le daba- lo hiciste porque querías hacernos felices, nunca lo hiciste con malas intenciones- dijo apretando el abrazo con ella- hay que dejar que sea el propio corazón el que decida a quien amar, y si hace falta un poco de ayuda se la daremos, pero cuando estemos seguros de que el amor sea verdadero, ¿vale?- dijo mientras la albina sonreía tiernamente mientras le daba un "aye" como respuesta

Después de eso entraron al gremio tranquilamente, Mira volvió a la barra a preparar carne y bebida para el peli rosa pero en ese instante aparece el ash de Fairy tail, Gilrdats Clive, para sentarse en la barra a por una cerveza y hablar con el que consideraba su hijo

 **Gilrdats:** Hio Natsu- saludo el peli naranja- parece que has vuelto, me han dicho que has peleado contra Acnologia – dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

 **Natsu:** Si viejo, pero no pude acabar con el- dijo mientras apretaba los puños de la frustración

 **Gilrdats:** Oye Natsu- dijo el mayor levantándose de su asiento- tengamos una pelea ahora en las afueras de la ciudad, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado- dijo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluyendo al maestro

 **Natsu:** YOOSSSH, ESTOY ENCENDIDO- dijo mientras empezaba a emanar unas llamas rojas de los brazos

Ambos contrincantes fueron a un campo a las afueras de Magnolia, lo suficientemente lejos para no causar daños a la ciudad

 **Makarov:** Estáis listos- dijo mientras ambos asentían- comiencen

Ambos se miraron fijamente antes de atacar siendo el primero el Dragón Slayer, que mando un puñetazo al as de Fairy tail, que lo esquivo con facilidad, para luego mandar una patada al peli rosa que no tuvo problemas en evitar mientras le lanzaba una patada en la cara al peli naranja que la esquivo y contraataco con un puñetazo en la cara del Dragon Slayer, que lo recibió de lleno, pero parecía como si no lo hubiera notado

 **Natsu:** ¿Eso es todo abuelo?- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa para luego lanzarle una patada a Gilrdats que se encogió del dolor y retrocedió unos metros, oportunidad que aprovechó Natsu para darle un puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros.

Los presentes estaban en la quijada en el suelo al ver como el infame Salamander mandó a volar al ash de Fairy tail en unos pocos segundos

 **Gilrdats:** No hay ninguna duda- dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y su presión mágica empezaba a subir- te has hecho increíblemente fuerte- dijo con una gran sonrisa- es hora de ponernos serios

 **Natsu:** Pienso lo mismo- dijo mientras su presión mágica subía hasta estar igual a Gilrdats

En cuestión de segundos ambos se lanzaron en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzando y devolviendo golpes a una velocidad sobrehumana, tal era su potencia que con cada golpe retumbaba y agrietaban el suelo. Los testigos de semejante combate estaban tirados en el suelo, incluyendo el maestro debido a la enorme presión que ejercían, provocando ondas de viento increíblemente potentes

 **Makarov:** Menuda potencia, si siguen así no aguantaremos mucho tiempo- dijo agarrado a las piernas de su nieto

 **Laxus:** Lo mismo digo abuelo, esos dos son unos auténticos monstruos- dijo agarrándose a una piedra con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos estuvieron lanzándose golpes hasta que se echaron cada uno hacia atrás

 **Gilrdats:** Natsu, es hora de acabar con esto- dijo mientras empezaba a acumular magia

 **Natsu:** Lo mismo digo- dijo empezando a hincharse

 **Makarov:** ¡CRASH!-dijo exaltado el Dreyar

 **Cana:** ¡NO LO HAGAS PAPÁ!-dijo desesperada pero su padre no paraba de acumular energía

 **Happy/Erza/Lissana/Mirajane:** ¡NAATTTTSSUUUU!-gritaron las chicas desesperadas al ver que el peli rosa no se movía y seguía acumulando energía

Ambos estaban al tope dispuestos a lanzar sus cargas en cualquier momento

 **Gilrdats/Natsu: CRASH/RAYENRYU NO HOKO-** Gritaron ambos disparando sus ataques impactando en una potente bola de energía, que a su vez, creo una gran destrucción provocando un destello que cegó a los presentes temporalmente

Una vez que el destello se fue y los presentes recuperaron la visión, vieron la destrucción que ambos crearon, el choque de ambos creó un cráter del tamaño de 4 campos de futbol. En el centro estaban dos figuras, una estaba tirada en el suelo con unas quemaduras leves, el otro estaba de pie con unos rasguños profundos pero no graves. Los presente vieron algo que nunca se esperarían ver en lo que habían vivido o vivirían de vida, Natsu, alias Salamander, hijo del rey dragón Igneel, ha ganado a Gilrdats Clive, alias el viejo o el ash de Fairy tail

 **Gilrdats:** Valla-dijo sentándose en el suelo- parece que perdí, felicidades Natsu- dijo el viejo con una sonrisa

 **Natsu:** No tienes que felicitarme viejo- dijo dándole la mano para levantarse- soy yo el que debe agradecerte por esta oportunidad- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Después de ese combate ambos fueron tratados por Mira y Polyuska. Una vez tratados ambos fueron a la barra para ser interrogados, o más bien, para interrogar a Natsu por los miembros del gremio, en especial el maestro

 **Makarov** : Mocoso, ¿cómo te has hecho tan fuerte? Será mejor que nos des una explicación- pidió el maestro al joven peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Está bien, os contaré lo que paso después de irme hace 3 años…

 _ **Continuará….**_


	4. Capítulo 4: El entrenamiento del dragón

**Capítulo 4: El entrenamiento del dragón.**

 _ **3 años antes**_

Después de casi matar a sus amigos, Natsu emprendió el vuelo sin rumbo fijo durante al menos 2 semanas hasta que cayó agotado en un bosque con un lago. Al aterrizar volvió a su forma humana y cayó rendido, sin darse cuenta de que a unos metros de donde estaba, había una cabaña de la que salió un hombre de aparentemente 30 años, peli negro, vestía una camisa negra y pantalones negros con detalles de llamas rojas, y unas botas de combate plateadas y los ojos azul blanquecino. El sujetó se acercó al peli rosa y al verlo inconsciente decidió cargarlo y meterlo en su cabaña, poniéndolo en una de las camas de invitados

 **Natsu:** Mmm…- se quejó el peli rosa mientras empezaba a despertar-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo viendo el lugar en el que estaba

 **¿?:** Estás en mi casa chico- dijo el sujeto pelinegro acercándose con una bandeja de carne- al parecer tuviste un mal aterrizaje- dijo recordando como arrasó con casi toda la vegetación

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién eres viejo?- dijo tranquilamente para luego recibir un puñetazo en toda la jeta comiéndose la madera del suelo

 **¿?:** MOCOSO…-dijo levantándolo del suelo y mirándolo con esos ojos azules blanquecinos- Me vuelves a llamar viejo y te juró que te hago mujer sin anestesia ¿Queda claro?-dijo mientras el peli rosa asentía y el pelinegro lo soltaba- bien, en cuanto a mi nombre, me llamo Drake- dijo el ya nombrado mientras se sentaba en una silla- y tú ¿muchacho?

 **Natsu:** Mi nombre es Natsu…Natsu Dragneel – dijo con una sonrisa aunque se le notaba cierto tono de tristeza

 **Derek:** Con que tu eres Salamander- dijo sorprendido el pelinegro- aunque parece que te han traicionado, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el peli rosa abría los ojos sorprendido

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo sorprendido mientras intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido

 **Derek:** Cuando un Dragon Slayer es traicionado por su pareja o amigos, se convierte en un dragón – dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa ante esa información

 **Natsu:** ¿Eres un Drago slayer?- preguntó sabiendo que solo los Dragon slayers saben de esa información

 **Derek:** Exacto- dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa y empezaban a salirle escamas negras- Soy Derek, el Dragón Slayer del plasma- dijo mientras una energía rojiza se le formaba en la mano desintegrando un trozo de papel, sorprendiendo al peli rosa- ahora si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me contaras tu historia, y yo te contare la mía- dijo de forma amable y el peli rosa acepto. Le contó como lo crío Igneel, como se hizo miembro de Fairy Tail después de que Igneel se fuera, todas sus batallas y también la traición que sufrió por parte de los rubios y como casi mata a sus amigos

 **Natsu:** Y por eso acabe aquí – dijo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras estaban por salir pero el pelinegro le pone una mano en el hombro

 **Derek:** No es tu culpa chico, y nunca lo será, al menos no mataste a nadie ¿no?, están vivos y eso es lo que importa- dijo mientras le sonreía mientras el peli rosa se secaba las lágrimas y le devolvía la sonrisa- bueno supongo que me toca a mí

Y eso fue lo que hizo, le conto como su dragón Metalingus, le enseño la magia del Dragon slayer, ambos eran felices hasta que apareció Acnologia cuando Derek tenía 8 años, el dragón del apocalipsis. Ambos dragones lucharon con fuerza, pero al final ganó Acnologia matando al padre de Derek, este explotó de la ira y con su dragón forcé al máximo se lanzo a Acnologia, la batalla fue intensa, Acnologia estaba sorprendido de que un humano pudiera dar tanta guerra. Al final el dragón le lanzo un aliento que le dio de lleno. Derek pensó que este sería su final y cerró sus ojos mientras derramaba lágrimas por no haber podido vengar a su padre. Pero algo ocurrió, el joven pelinegro despertó en un extraño lugar donde había varios planetas y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, para después averiguar que era el mundo de los espíritus

El pelinegro recordó lo ocurrido y frustrado y lleno de ira, empezó a destruirlo todo, llamando la atención de los espíritus que intentaron detenerlo, pero este los apaleaba como si fueran sacos de boxeo, incluso el rey espíritu se vio obligado a intervenir pero hasta el tuvo problemas, no fue hasta que una peli azul de pelo largo intervino para que el slayer dejara de destrozar cosas y cayera al piso inconsciente del gasto de energía

El rey decidió llevarlo a su castillo para después interrogarle una vez despierte. Una vez despierto, el chico se puso a la defensiva al ver al enorme tío con armadura y bigote

 **Rey espíritu:** No vamos hacerte nada chico- dijo en tono calmado

 **Derek:** ¿Por qué debería creerte?- dijo con el cuerpo cubierto de escamas

 **Rey espíritu:** No te pido que me creas o confíes en mí, pero me gustaría saber cómo acabaste aquí- dijo mientras el niño lo miraba con desconfianza pero decidió hablar

 **Derek:** Acnologia- dijo con furia mientras el rey espíritu se sorprendía ante ese nombre- me lanzó un rugido que supuestamente me habría matado pero parece que acabe en otro lugar- dijo mirando el lugar en el que estaba

 **Rey espíritu:** Es normal chico, este es el mundo de los espíritus- dijo mientras el joven se sorprendía ante esa respuesta- creo que se abrió un portal espacio-tiempo y eso fue lo que te salvó- dijo mientras el joven bajaba su cabeza y empezaba a derramar lágrimas- que te ocurre chico- preguntó preocupado

 **Derek:** Mi padre….-dijo con furia y lágrimas- Acnologia mató a mi padre- dijo mientras caía al suelo derrotado, en ese instante, siente un calor reconfortante, al mirar se da cuenta de que está siendo abrazado por el rey espíritu

 **Rey espíritu:** No te preocupes pequeño...- dijo sonriéndole- nosotros seremos tu familia

Y así fue, al principio, los espíritus lo miraban con miedo y duda, miedo por la destrucción que causo y duda por ver a un humano durante tanto tiempo en su mundo, ya que los humanos no podían estar más de 36 horas en su mundo. Con el tiempo la gente se acostumbró a la presencia del pequeño, que ya con sus 17 años se pasaba todo los días haciendo entrenamientos y era cuidado por las llaves del zodiaco, cabe decir que a los espíritus les sorprendió el tiempo que aguanto el chico en ese mundo, es como si fuera un espíritu más, pero entonces ocurrió, el joven peli negro cruzo sus miradas con aquella peli azul, que tenía una cola de sirena azul y llevaba una tinaja en sus manos. Exacto, se trataba de Aquarius, la espíritu del Zodiaco que hizo que el slayer detuviera el apaleamiento con solo cruzar miradas, durante los primeros días le costaba hablar con ella y cuando ella lo tocaba se quedaba estático y empezaba a tartamudear, pero ese día no sería como los otros

 **Aquarius:** ¿Qué miras ENANO?- dijo con cara de fastidio mientras este la miraba con cara de tonto

 **Derek:** Preciosa…- dijo sin vergüenza llamando la atención de la espíritu- eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que la espíritu se sonroje tanto por las palabra como por la cara que tenía el niño

 **Aquarius:** "Que-que mono eeess"- pensó tapándose la cara de la vergüenza-De- DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS NIÑO-dijo roja de la vergüenza mientras la gente los miraba y empezaba a cuchichear cosa que molesto al peli negro

 **Derek:** ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HABLANDO TAN BAJO IDIOTAS? SI TENIS ALGO QUE DECIRME ME LO DECIS A LA CARA- dijo cabreado arrastrando a la peli azul lejos de la muchedumbre

Una vez lejos de las masas, ambos llegaron a un prado y se sentaron debajo de un árbol

 **Aquarius:** ¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?-preguntó exaltada

 **Derek:** Ellos se lo han buscado- dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza

 **Aquarius:** NO ES ESO- dijo poniéndose la cara roja- po-porque me empezaste a decir esas cosas- dijo con la cara roja

 **Derek:** Por qué estoy enamorado de ti- dijo en un tono serio haciendo que el corazón de la peli azul diera un brinco

 **Aquarius:** ¿Co…co…como?- dijo casi al tartamudeo pero en ese instante el pelinegro la agarra de un brazo y la atrae hacia el dándole un beso mostrando todo el amor que sentía por ella. Esta en vez de rechazarlo, acepto el beso con gusto pero lo detuvo antes de que fueran a mayores

 **Derek:** ¿Por qué?- pregunto entre jadeos

 **Aquarius:** Tu eres un humano y yo una espíritu, esto no podría funcionar- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba pero el pelinegro empezaba a desprender un vapor negrizco de su cuerpo

 **Derek:** Entonces renunciaré a mi humanidad- dijo en voz baja mientras esa energía aumentaba haciendo un aumento de la presión. La peli azul se giró al sentir la enorme presión para ver con asombro al chico mientras empezaba a cambiar de forma.

En la cabeza empezaron a salirle cuernos en espiral como los de un carnero pero negros, el hocico se le alargo, sus dientes se convirtieron en colmillos como navajas, su piel se volvió oscura con detalles rojos y unas alas negras le salían de la espalda y una enorme cola de reptil mientras las uñas de sus manos y pies se volvían garras. Era una versión humanoide de un dragón de 1.7 de altura y con buenos músculos

 **Aquiarius:** ¡SANTO DIOS, ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?!-pregunto sorprendida por su apariencia e intimidada por el poder que desprendía

 **Derek:** Dijiste que una relación humano-espíritu no era posible, pero, ¿y una relación espíritu-dragón?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la sirena – no me importa si eres mayor que yo, que te enfades conmigo o que te burles de mí cuando me avergüenzo- dijo acariciando su mejilla con cuidado – lo único que quiero es estar junto a ti- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa haciendo que la peli azul se sonroje

 **Aquarius:** Derek yo…- dijo apenada, pero no pudo terminar al sentir la presencia de varias personas, que eran las doce llaves del Zodiaco y el rey espíritu que estaban a la defensiva ya que no sabían que esa criatura oscura humanoide era Derek

 **Scorpio:** ¿Quién eres extraño?- preguntó con enojo al ver al extraño cerca de la peli azul.

La criatura se alejó de la peli azul y de su cuerpo salía un humo negro mientras volvía a su forma humana sorprendiendo a los presentes ante esa habilidad

 **Derek:** Algún problema ero-Scorpio- dijo haciendo enojar al aludido mientras los demás estallaban de carcajadas ante ese apodo, todos menos el rey espíritu que miraba seriamente al chico

Unos días después el pelinegro fue a un pedido por parte del rey donde tenía que vencer a unos monstruos que aterrorizaban la aldea, lo cual fue cuestión de minutos, pero es ese instante aparece tras de él un enorme agujero negro, que lo succiona, llevándolo a una dimensión paralela, donde ve la imagen del rey espíritu con una mirada de tristeza

 **Derek:** Bigotes, ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó exaltado mientras flotaba en la nada

 **Rey espíritu:** Lo siento Derek, pero es necesario que vuelvas al mundo humano- dijo con un semblante serio y triste

 **Derek:** ¿De qué coño me hablas?- preguntó confuso

 **Rey espíritu:** Tienes dos tipos de energía Derek- dijo mientras el nombrado escuchaba con asombro- una es la magia de Dragon slayer y la otra es energía demoníaca

 **Derek:** ¿Energía demoniaca?, ¿QUÉ COJONES ME ESTAN CONTANDO VIEJO?-Dijo mientras un agujero blanco se abría detrás de él con intención de absorberlo

 **Rey espíritu:** Tienes una especie de poder demoníaco en tu sangre, de ahí la energía que desprendiste el otro día, por eso no puedo dejarte seguir viviendo en el mundo de los espíritus de lo contrario podrías destruir el mundo celestial- dijo en un tono de tristeza mientras el nombrado tapaba su cara con su pelo

 **Derek:** ya entiendo- dijo mientras una energía negra y roja cubría su cuerpo- siempre lo supe- dijo mientras la presión aumentaba y el espacio temblaba- siempre fui un monstruo para ti verdad- dijo sonriendo pero con una mirada que reflejaba una enorme ira odio y sede sangre-AAAHHHHHHHHHHH- grito lleno de ira mientras soltaba una enorme cantidad de energía negra y rojiza destruyendo el agujero blanco.

Cuando la energía negra desapareció se podía ver una figura negra humanoide con detalles rojos mientras sus ojos eran círculos blancos mientras sacaba los dientes afilados como navajas y su pelo era rojo con detalles negros. Cabe decir que el Rey espíritu se quedó estático ante esa apariencia, incluso podría jurar que detrás de él había una figura humana con casco con una crin de pelo roja acompañada de un escudo y una lanza larga

 **Rey espíritu:** ¡FURIA ESPARTANA!- dijo exaltado mientras Derek se lanzaba hacia el dispuesto a acabarlo- mierda tengo que abrir un portal más grande o no aguantare mucho- dijo sosteniendo la barrera que separaba a ambos guerreros, sin perder tiempo el rey estelar abrió un portal lo bastante grande como para echar al espartano sin que pudiera resistir- espero que algún día nos perdones

Después de eso Derek cayó en un bosque, claro que cayó desde bastante altura, creando un enorme cráter. El chico en su estado normal se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el celo con una mirada que reflejaba ira

 **Derek:** Juro que me vengaré rey espíritu, te daré la mayor paliza de tu vida y volveré con Aquarius y eso es una promesa- dijo alzando el puño en el aire

 _ **Presente dentro de los 3 años atrás**_

 **Derek:** Y esa es mi historia Natsu, después de eso entrené por mi cuenta hasta alcanzar la transformación en dragón y controlar mi poder demoníaco- dijo mientras el peli rosa loa miraba con asombro ante esa historia

 **Natsu:** No me puedo creer que el bigotes haya hecho eso- dijo apretando los puños con furia

 **Derek:** Parece que lo conociste en persona- dijo al deducir su mirada

 **Natsu:** Sí, gracias a los espíritus de mi ex-novia- dijo con desgano- pudimos ir al mundo de los espíritus

 **Derek:** Ya veo- dijo con melancolía- y dime, ¿cómo está Aquarius?- preguntó con un poco de entusiasmo

 **Natsu:** Está bien, pero creo que tiene una relación con un tal Scorpio creo- dijo para luego escuchar una especie de estallido, al girar la cabeza se veía el puño del pelinegro incrustado en la madera mientras unas enormes venas salían de su cabeza

 **Derek:** Ese puto ero-Scorpio- dijo levantándose de su asiento- si le ha hecho algo indebido le meto los ojos por donde corre el agua- dijo con una sonrisa sádica asustando a Natsu- escucha Natsu, te propongo un trato- dijo ya más tranquilo

 **Natsu:** ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó con curiosidad

 **Derek:** ¿Quieres que te entrene? En tu estado actual eres fuerte, pero no controlas la transformación y eso en la batalla el enemigo lo podría usar en tu contra- dijo con seriedad- además pude sentir dentro de ti una especie de energía diabólica, incluso igual a la mía- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Yo tengo energía demoniaca?- preguntó con asombro al saber de eso

 **Derek:** Si al parecer esa energía se combino con tu magia de Dragon Slayer, eso hizo que no te convirtieras en un dragón puro, sino en un híbrido, mitad dragón, mitad demonio, conocido mejormente como " _Dragón infernal_ "- dijo el pelinegro asombrando aún más al peli rosa- ahora bien, si yo te entreno y te haces más fuerte, ¿para qué usarías ese poder?- dijo mientras el peli rosa sonreía, se levantaba de la cama ya menos adolorido y alzo su puño hacia el aire

 **Natsu:** Lo usaré para proteger a mis amigos, a mi familia- dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera con orgullo

 **Derek:** Perfecto, prepárate, porque mañana empezamos- dijo saliendo de la casa para que el peli rosa descansara

Y así empezó el primer año de entrenamiento. El primer año el peli rosa perfeccionó sus habilidades de Dragon slayer y aprendió magia de curación para poder entrenar más tiempo.

El segundo año fue seguramente el más difícil. Durante los seis primeros mese, peli rosa aprendió a utilizar su energía demoniaca, lo cual no era fácil ya que se corría el riesgo de que la energía consumiera al usuario y su personalidad cambiase a una de un asesino. Por suerte Derek lo noqueaba cuando eso ocurría. Los otros seis meses, Natsu aprendió a combinar ambas energías, lo que hacía que se convirtiera en dragón, pero perdía el control, obligando a Derek a convertirse en dragón para poder detenerlo. A final de año consiguió controlar la transformación

El tercer año, Natsu se dedicó a perfeccionar su autocontrol y manejar sus habilidades de dragón, mientras hacía combates de prácticas con Derek en su forma de dragón

Nos encontramos a ambos jóvenes sentados al lado de un lago comiéndose un enorme cocodrilo que habían capturado, el pelinegro tenía una mirada seria

 **Derek:** Natsu, lo has conseguido, has conseguido acabar mi entrenamiento- dijo con orgullo en su voz – pero hay algo que debes saber- dijo en un tono triste

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupado

 **Derek:** Mañana partiré hacia un sitio a saldar unas cuentas pendientes, puede que tarde meses o años en volver- dijo serio mientras el peli rosa se deprimía- por eso quiero que vuelvas a Fairy tail- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Pero Derek…

 **Derek:** Nada de peros Natsu- dijo con seriedad mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del peli rosa- además, ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, no es tu culpa y nunca lo será, seguro que te perdonaron hace tiempo y te están esperando- dijo con una sonrisa cálida animando al peli rosa- así que, ¿Por qué no vamos a la montaña y jugamos a los bolos con los Vulcans?- dijo ganándose una sentimiento del peli rosa y se fueron a patea…digo a jugar a los bolos.

Al día siguiente el peli rosa adoptó su forma de dragón y se fue volando abandonando la casa no sin antes echarle un último vistazo y sonreír para seguir su camino

 **Natsu:** Derek, te prometo que me hare más fuerte para proteger a mis amigos y te sientas orgulloso de mi- dijo volando dirección a Magnolia

 **Presente**

 **Natsu:** Después de eso, estuve volando durante varias semanas hasta que detecte a Acnologia y fui a por él, se que fue imprudente pero no pude evitarlo- dijo un poco frustrado al no haber podido vencerlo

 **Makarov** : Tranquilo Natsu, lo que importa es que te has hecho más fuerte y sobreviviste a Acnologia – dijo el maestro con felicidad y orgulloso de su hijo- MOCOSOS, CELEBREMOS LA VICTORIA DE NATSU Y EL ECHO DE HABERSE ECHO MÁS FUERTE- grito obteniendo un aye de todos los presentes, que empezaron a celebrar y a festejar mientras en una mesa estaba el peli rosa sentado en una mesa metido en sus pensamientos

 **Natsu:** "Espero que termines tus asuntos pronto Derek, así podrás conocer a mis amigos"- pensó mientras observaba el ambiente a la vez que le daba un trago a su cerveza

Mientras, en otra parte, en una zona llena de lava y volcanes en erupción, en una cueva se encontraba un dragón rojo que estaba durmiendo hasta que sintió una presencia. Al abrir los ojos se sorprende de ver quién era.

 **Dragón:** Valla, esto sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿Qué hace el Espartano o mejor conocido Derek en los dominios del rey dragón del fuego Igneel?-dijo el ya identificado dragón mientras salía de su cueva

 **Derek:** Parece que soy famoso- dijo mientras adoptaba su forma de dragón y se tumbaba al lado de Igneel y observaba el paisaje- estaré por aquí un tiempo, un viejo enemigo ha regresado y quiero estar listo- dijo el dragón oscuro con seriedad

 **Igneel:** Parece que es alguien digno de tu respeto

 **Derek:** Lo es- afirmó seriamente- es capaz de competir conmigo e incluso… a Acnologia- dijo sorprendiendo al dragón negro- solo espero que Natsu no se encuentre con él, no aún- dijo preocupado mientras observaba el paisaje

En otra zona una silueta oscura surcaba los cielos hasta que se posó en lo alto de un monte y se sentó a observar el mar. La criatura era un dragón negro con líneas rojas que cubrían su cuerpo, sus ojos eran del mismo color, tenía varios cuernos en la cabeza y un montón de pinchos en el cráneo

 **¿?:** Parece que has vuelto a moverte Derek, y parece que sacaste un buen discípulo, aunque Acnologia sobrevivió- dijo sonriendo- mejor, así será más divertido y veremos quién es el más fuerte- dijo para emprender el vuelo y perderse entre las estrellas

 _ **Continuará….**_


	5. Capítulo 5: De misión con las chicas

**TRAICIÓN**

 **Capítulo 5: De misión con las chicas**

Nos encontramos a nuestro protagonista sentado en una mesa bebiendo una cerveza. En eso se acerca la camarera Mirajane junto a su hermana Lissana

 **Lissana:** ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?

 **Natsu:** Estoy aburrido Lissana, el hielitos no quiere venir, él come tuercas está con Levy de misión, Happy está con Charle y Wendy y no encuentro ningún trabajo interesante- dijo dándole un sorbo a su cerveza, en ese momento entra Erza que venía de una misión de atrapar unos bandidos

 **Mirajane:** Hola Erza, ¿cómo ha ido él encargo?- dijo mientras le servía un pastel de fresas

 **Erza:** Hola Mira, bien fue bastante fácil, esos tíos no eran gran cosa- dijo mientras comía pastel, mientras a la peli blanca de pelo blanco se le ocurre una idea

 **Mira:** Ya sé- dijo mientras iba al tablón de anuncios del piso superior y cogía una misión de clase s- oye Erza, ¿por qué no vais tú y mi hermana con Natsu a esta misión?- dijo enseñando el cartel que trataba de cazar a una gran bestia que aterrorizaba un pueblo a unos días de Magnolia- si van contigo no habrá problema- dijo sonriente

 **Erza:** mmm, la verdad es que esos tíos no me aguantaron ni 10 minutos, no me vendría mal un viaje- dijo alegrando al peli rosa y la albina menor

 **Natsu:** ¿Pues a qué esperamos?, nos vemos dentro de una hora – dijo mientras se iba a preparar las cosas para el viaje

Una hora después se ve al trío de magos hacia la estación de trenes, cada uno con su respectivo equipaje (no hace falta decir que lleva Erza). Una cosa que sorprendió a as chica es que el peli rosa no se mareaba, aunque eso no significa que no se haya quedado frito en el asiento, haciéndolo muy mono y tierno, según Lissana y Erza

Una vez llegaron a su destino, fueron a la oficina del alcalde para poder informarse sobre la criatura, al parecer se trataba de una especie de yeti que andaba por la zona destrozando las casas. El grupo de magos se fue a las montañas donde estaba la cueva de la criatura, que estaba comiéndose una vaca que había robado, cabe decir que la lucha no fue fácil, la bestia resistía muy bien las espadas y el fuego, aunque al final acabó cediendo y la palmó (muerto)

 **Natsu:** valla sí que dio guerra el bicho- dijo el peli rosa sentado en el suelo

 **Erza:** sí, no pensé que sería tan difícil-dijo jadeando mientras usaba una espada para reincorporarse

 **Lissana:** Vaya con el bicho- dijo reventada mientras se tiraba al suelo echa mierda

Después de descansar, fueron a hablar con el alcalde para recibir su recompensa y emprender el viaje de vuelta

 **Lissana:** chicos tengo una idea, ¿por qué no nos quedamos de camping cerca del lago?, me han dicho que se está bien y por la noche es muy bonito- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

 **Erza:** Por mí no hay problema, ¿qué dices Natsu?- dijo mirando al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo, no viene mal disfrutar del paisaje- dijo en un tono un poco nervioso que pasó inadvertido para las chicas

Cuando se hizo de noche el grupo disfrutó de las vistas que daba el lago, que era iluminado por las luciérnagas mientras Erza hacía de comer después de que ambas se bañaran en el lago

 **Erza:** Lissana, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Natsu? Se metió hace una hora en el bosque y todavía no ha vuelto- dijo mientras preparaba un buen trozo de carne, mientras llevaba un delantal que cubría su bikini negro

La albina no dudó en buscar a su amigo y amor platónico para poder cenar. Al cabo de diez minutos lo ve sentado debajo de un árbol, la albina se acercó para avisarle de la comida, pero en ese momento ve algo que la descoloca (por cierto ella también va en bikini de color azul claro)

El dragón slayer estaba con los pantalones y los calzoncillos bajados mostrando el armamento pesado haciendo que la albina se sonroje y se esconda entre los arbustos. Mientras, el peli rosa empezó a darle a la zambomba, mientras Lissana lo observaba con un gran sonrojo al ver como estrujaba su porra (por así decirlo) mientras inconscientemente se metía los dedos en el señor conejito (XDXDXDXD) mientras se fijaba en los ojos del peli rosa, que no eran verdes, eran amarillos con la pupila rasgada y ocupaban casi toda la órbita del ojo. El peli rosa estuvo así durante varios minutos hasta que explotó y soltó un buen chorro (no especifico más) para después levantarse y atarse los pantalones.

La albina fingió no haber visto nada y se acercó al peli rosa para llamarlo a comer

Una vez que llegaron empezaron a comer mientras Erza y Natsu hablaban de cosas triviales mientras la peliblanca comía su trozo de carne con la cara un poco roja por no decir mucho

Después de eso y contar varias historias se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas, Erza y Lissana en una y Natsu aparte. La pelirroja se fijó que la peliblanca apenas habló durante la comida

 **Erza:** Lissana, ¿estás bien? Durante la cena no dijiste nada- preguntó preocupada

 **Lissana:** si es solo….- suspiro avergonzada- verás… ¿recuerdas cuando me mandaste a buscar a Natsu?- dijo mientras la peli roja asentía- pues resulta que estaba…como decirlo…. Ocupado

 **Erza:** ¿Qué quieres decir con ocupado?- preguntó la peli roja sin entender

 **Lissana:** Digamos que… el mini Natsu necesitaba atención- dijo toda roja como un tomate

 **Erza:** eh..EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHmmpph- gritó para que luego la albina le tapara la boca

 **Lissana:** Shiiiiiiiiii, que nos va a oír- dijo con la cara roja de la vergüenza

 **Erza:** Pe...¿Pero cómo?... preguntó con la cara roja-¿no te habrá hecho nada verdad?- dijo con un aura asesina mientras esta negaba con la cabeza

 **En el gremio (1 hora después de la partida de Natsu)**

 **Gajeel:** ¡¿QUÉ SALAMANDER SE HA IDO A SOLAS CON TITANIA Y TU HERMANA?!- preguntó el dragón slayer de hierro con la cara más blanca que un muerto

 **Mirajane:** No veo el problema- dijo confundida

 **Gajeel:** ¡IDIOTA! Ahora sus instintos son más fuertes y es más probable que se descontrole- dijo en completo pánico- espera un momento- dijo mientras salía y observaba la noche-¡MIERDA, HAY LUNA LLENA!- Gritó histérico mientras se agarraba los pelos y daba vueltas

 **Makarov:** Gajeel, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó con seriedad el maestro

 **Gajeel:** Maestro, ¿recuerda cuando a Salamander se le fue la olla y se convirtió en dragón verdad?- dijo mientras el anciano afirmaba tristemente- veréis la luna llena aumenta los instintos…- paró para coger aire- sexuales por así decirlo- dijo mientras las chicas se ponían rojas

 **Makarov:** ¿Y eso que quiere decir?- dijo un poco nervioso

 **Gajeel:** Pues imagínate a Salamander ese día solo que en vez de estar cabreado y destrozarlo todo, está con dos chicas buenorras- dijo ganándose un codazo de Levy- y en celo

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa afirmación hasta que los Strauss y el maestro dijeron con calma….

 **Mira/Elfman:** ¡LISSANNAAAAA!- Gritaron mientras corrían como locos en busca de su hermana

 **Makarov:** ¡RÁPIDO GAJEEL, JUVIA, LEVY, LILY ANTES DE QUE NATSU HAGA UNA LOCURA O ESOS DOS LA HAGAN!-Gritó exaltado mientras le salía sangre de la nariz –Natsu, ¿no sé si eres un puto suertudo o vas a morir esta noche?- dijo mientras se limpiaba la nariz

 **Con Erza y Lissana (presente)**

 **Erza:** y…y…dime…e… ¿era grande?- preguntó con la cara roja

 **Lissana:** ¡Erza!- grito por lo bajo exaltada en eso escucha un ruido proveniente de la tienda del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Oh mierda, esta Erza y Lissana, por su culpa no paro de tener erecciones, entre que están buenas junto a esos bañadores…dijo en un tono grave mientras la daba fuerte a la porra…ooooh joder menos mal que Lissana llegó tarde o habría perdido el control- dijo mientras le daba más fuerte al garrote- ¡OH JODER AQUI VIENE EL AVIONCITOOOOOOOO!- Dijo para después ensuciar la bata- oh joder… ya me puedo ir a dormir- dijo mientras se acostaba después de limpiar

Cabe decir que ambas féminas estaban más rojas que un tomate y no pudieron dormir hasta bien entrada la noche

Al día siguiente el grupo de magos se levanta para preparar las cosas para ir a Magnolia

El trayecto fue un poco tenso, las chicas les daba vergüenza hablar con el peli rosa, y este no le gustaba nada el ambiente, iba a decir algo cuando en ese instante un enorme puñetazo le impacta en la cara que lo hace estrellarse contra un árbol

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué COJO…- Dijo para encontrarse a un peli blanco con mucho musculo con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Elfman?- preguntó para luego ser zarandeado como un muñeco de trapo

 **Elfman:** Cabrón, te juro que vas a pagarlo muy caro lo de Lissana- dijo mientras lo ahorcaba (como Homer con Bart)

 **Natsu:** Yo no he hecho nada (aún gracias a dios)- dijo y pensó con el poco aire que le quedaba mientras Mirajane abrazaba posesivamente a su hermana mientras lloraba a lágrima viva

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Gajeel y Juvia consiguieron que Elfman soltara a Natsu y Lissana les dijera que no pasó nada "indebido" por lo que el grupo se fue hacia Magnolia sin inconvenientes, aunque a Mirajane le llamo la atención el sonrojo que tenían ambas magas y no solo eso, Juvia también miraba al dragón slayer con un pequeño sonrojo

 **Mirajane:** "Ara ara esto se pone interesante"- pensó mientras formaba una sonrisa en su cara que no auguraba nada bueno

Una vez en el gremio, dieron el informe de la misión y cada uno empezó su rutina, Erza comía su pastel, Lissana hablaba con sus hermanos, Gajeel y Levy Hablaban mientras Natsu se bebía una cerveza tranquilamente, lo que no esperaba era que la maga de agua de agua se sentase a su lado

 **Natsu:** Juvia, que bueno verte, ¿necesitas algo?- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

 **Juvia:** No Natsu-san, Juvia solo quería sentarse a su lado- dijo con una gran sonrisa que desde el punto de vista de Natsu le parecía hermosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo es posible que el imbécil de Gray no haya visto lo hermosa que es?- se preguntó mentalmente con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara- y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido?- dijo mientras bebía la cerveza

 **Juvia:** Bien, Juvia ha estado haciendo trabajos con Cana-san y con Gajeel-kun y Levy-san- agrego feliz

 **Natsu:** Entonces te ha ido igual que a mí- dijo terminándose la cerveza- oye he oído que hay una feria en la ciudad ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos?- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la peli azul se sonroje

 **Juvia:** Cla- claro Natsu-san, a juvia le encantaría- dijo la peli azul avergonzada, en eso llega Lissana y se sienta junto a Natsu

 **Lissana:** Natsu, ¿no te importa si voy contigo verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras la peli azul le miraba con el ceño fruncido

 **Natsu:** Claro, cuantos más mejor- dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la feria con Juvia y Lissana-"Joder, espero que no ponerme palote"- pensó sonrojado mientras salía del gremio bajo la mirada del slayer de hierro y su novia junto a una Mirajane y un Elfman medio muerto en el suelo

 **Levy:** ¿No vas a hacer nada después de lo que nos contaste?- preguntó confundida y enfadada al ver como a hermanastra de su novio se iba con la bestia según Levy

 **Gajeel:** Si no le ha hecho nada a Titania ni a la hermana de la camarera dudo que haga algo ahora- dijo mientras se bebía su cerveza- además hay algo que tengo que hablar con ella y contigo y el maestro pero no es el momento- dijo mientras cogía a la peli azul y la sentaba en su regazo- ahora es momento de darte mimos- dijo mientras empezaba a hacerle cosas amorosas (no sexuales, pedazo de guarros malpensados) a su novia

 **Levy:** Gajeel- dijo para luego ser besada por su novio cariñosamente bajo la mirada del gremio, pero una albina de pelo blanco miraba por donde se fue su hermana y amiga peli azul con preocupación

 **Mirajane:** "Espero que tengas razón Gajeel" dijo preocupada mientras volvía a sus quehaceres

Mientras el peli rosa y las dos chicas disfrutaron de todas las atracciones de la feria, comieron golosinas…etc hasta que a la peli azul le entran ganas de hacer sus necesidades, dejando al peli rosa solo con la albina

 **Lissana:** "Vamos es el momento de decirle lo que sientes por el"-pensó nerviosa

 **Natsu:** Valla parece que le llevará un buen- pero no pudo terminar al sentir los labios de la albina en su boca para luego meterle la lengua y empezar una lucha que duró unos minutos para luego separarse por la falta de aire

 **Natsu:** Lissana…- dijo el peli rosa con los ojos como platos y un pequeño

 **Lissana:** Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba felicidad- no me importa lo que paso hace tres años, lo único que me importa es que te amo, desde que te vi por primera vez me enamore de ti y aún sigo enamorada de ti- dijo con una sonrisa y la cara roja mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo pero este la cogió de los brazos y se lo impidió- ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin entender

El peli rosa levantó su mirada mostrando esos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada tan bestiales y a la vez atractivos

 **Natsu: Lissana….** \- dijo con la voz de dragón – **no quiero hacerte daño** \- dijo para después salir corriendo sin darle tiempo a la albina de detenerlo, lo que ambos no sabían es que Juvia había terminado sus necesidades y escuchó y vio toda la conversación

 **Juvia:** Natsu-san- susurro la peli azul por lo bajo con preocupación

Por su parte el peli rosa entró a su casa a la velocidad de un torpedo, cerró la puerta de golpe y empezó a respirar agitadamente mientras unas escamas que tenía en la piel rojizas empezaban a desaparecer y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

 **Natsu:** Joder menos mal, no quiero que le pase nada- dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente- lo siento Lissana, pero es por tu bien- dijo mientras se tumbaba en su sofá para luego quedarse dormido

Mientras en otra parte un dragón rojo y otro negro con marcas rojas hablaban sobre las aventuras de un peli rosa

 **Derek:** Parece que el chico lo está pasando mal- dijo intentando no reírse

 **Igneel:** Solo espero que no se le valla de las manos, ahora mismo no podría hacer nada- dijo con seriedad

 **Derek:** Losé, pero hay que admitir una cosa….

 **Igneel:** ¿Cuál?- preguntó confundido

 **Derek:** es un puto suertudo- dijo sonriendo de forma lasciva, recibiendo una afirmación de parte del dragón rojo

 **Igneel:** espero que me de muchos nietos- dijo para que el dragón infernal empezará a descojonarse de la risa, sí, observar al joven Dragneel será muy divertido

 _ **Continuará**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Te amo y punto

**TRAICIÓN**

 **Capítulo 6: Te amo y punto**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Lissana con Natsu y este no se ha pasado por el gremio, lo que ha hecho que sus amigos se preocupasen, en especial la peli blanca de pelo corto Lissana, la maga de agua Juvia y la espadachina Erza

 **Erza:** Chicas quiero saber que paso el día de la feria- dijo con un semblante serio ya que sabía que ellas tenían algo que ver

 **Lissana:** "suspiro" está bien, pero prometerme que esto quedara entre nosotras-dijo mientras las demás que eran Mira, Juvia, Erza, Levy y Gajeel que tenía que decirles algo asintieron

La peliblanca les conto sobre el beso, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojaran, y del cambio que sufría el peli rosa tanto físico como de voz

 **Gajeel:** ¿Y vas a quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?-dijo con seriedad

 **Lissana:** Pero él dijo…

 **Gajeel:** Se lo que dijo, pero ese idiota solo aprende por las malas

 **Mira:** Pero y si le ocurre eso- dijo la peliblanca mayor preocupada por lo que les contó el pelinegro

 **Gajeel:** Pasar lo hará seguro- dijo alarmando a las presentes- pero si es él podrá enseñarle a controlarse- dijo con una sonrisa- así que a qué esperas

La albina no se lo pensó mucho, asintió y se fue hacia la casa del peli rosa bajo la mirada de los presentes que reflejaban alegría y preocupación

 **Gajeel:** "Sólo espero que no sean demasiadas"- pensó mientras se iba con su novia a hacer un encargo

Lissana ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa del peli rosa, se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta

 **Natsu:** ¿Quién es?- preguntó en un tono cansado

 **Lissana:** Soy yo Natsu, Lissana, por favor abre la puerta- pidió la albina al peli rosa, este al escuchar la voz de la albina se puso bastante nervioso, al principio pensaba no abrir la puerta pero el pedido de la albina le impidió hacerlo así que abrió la puerta

Al hacerlo la albina pudo ver el estado en el que estaba su amado, casi todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas rojas, su pelo se volvió rojo y se puso de punta, y sus ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada, sus dientes eran como navajas y sus uñas se convirtieron en garras.

La albina al ver el sufrimiento del Slayer no dudo en abrazarlo mientras derramaba lágrimas

 **Lissana:** Natsu, Gajeel me lo ha contado todo- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa- pero no me importa porque yo te amo- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo aún más al peli rosa que no se contuvo más y la abrazo fuertemente

 **Natsu:** Gracias, Liss- dijo llorando- muchas gracias- dijo mientas la albina de pelo corto le acariciaba el pelo y le reconfortaba

 _ **Lemon time**_

Ambos magos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, ambos acabaron tumbados en el sofá cama del peli rosa, pero debido a la falte de aire tuvieron que separarse, cosa que aprovecho el peli rosa para hablar

 **Natsu:** Lissana, una vez empecemos no habrá marcha atrás- dijo mientras la peliblanca asentía

 **Lissana:** No importa, mientras pueda estar contigo es lo que me importa- dijo para después devolverle el beso al peli rosa mientras ambos empezaban a quitarse la ropa quedando literalmente en pelotas

Empezaron con besos apasionados y cargados de amor y lujuria mientras empezaban a manosearse el uno al otro, la albina manoseaba el tórax del chico, y este manoseaba el culo y las tetas a la vez que las chupaba con pasión sacándole a la peliblanca gemidos de pasión

Empezaron a lamerse ambos mutuamente, Lissana empezó a comerse el garrote del peli rosa mientras este se comía la intimidad de la chica

Sin tiempo que perder el peli rosa tumbó a su novia sobre la cama mientras sacaba su garrote y lo acercaba hacia la intimidad de la chica. Este la mira como para pedir permiso, y ella asintió

El peli rosa la metió poco a poco para que su novia no sintiera el dolor en todo lo posible, cuando la enterró entera salió un poco de sangre de la intimidad de la peliblanca, demostrando que ya no era virgen, ahora era una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, si no la mujer del Dragon slayer de fuego e hijo del rey dragón Igneel, Natsu Dragneel.

El peli rosa noto el dolor que sufría su amada por lo que empezó a besarle en la frente mientras le acariciaba el pelo, consiguiendo que se relajara. Una vez relajada empezó a moverse poco a poco sacando gemidos de placer de la albina, para después subir la velocidad de impulso convirtiendo los empujones en embestidas sacándole gemidos de placer a la albina

En eso empezaron a ocurrir ciertos cambios. El peli rosa empezaba a convertirse en un dragón en miniatura pero lo sorprendente es que la albina también se estaba transformando

 **Lissana:** ¿Así que esto es lo que le ocurre a la pareja de un Dragón?- dijo entre jadeos viendo como sus manos pasaban de un color marrón claro a un blanco plateado mientras sus uñas se hacían garras

 **Natsu:** Así es Liss, pronto serás una dragona- dijo el dragón entre jadeos mientras embestía más fuerte.

Poco a poco la peliblanca fue adoptando la apariencia de un dragón, su cuerpo se volvió de un color plateado con rayas negras excepto por el vientre y los pechos (que se hicieron más grandes) que eran de un color verde, sus orejas se hicieron más grandes y anchas, su hocico se alargó mientras dos pequeños cuernos le salían de la cabeza, a la vez que le salían dos alas del mismo color que el resto de la piel, pero con las membranas azules seguidas de una cola reptiliana

 **Natsu:** Ahora eres una verdadera dragona - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y la ponía sobre su regazo para que el garrote (que ha crecido) entrara mejor en la intimidad de la chica mientras ambos reliaban sus colas a la vez que se besaban apasionadamente

 **Natsu:** Me vengo Liss- dijo el dragón entre gemidos de placer aumentando aún más las embestidas

 **Lissana:** Hagámoslo juntos Natsu- pidió la albina mientras ambos llegaban al punto límite, el peli rosa descargó todo el suministro en el interior de la albina , que cayó rendida sobre la cama seguida del dragón rojo que volvía a su forma humana

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué te ha parecido cariño?- dijo mientras acariciaba el hocico de su dragona

 **Lissana:** Ha sido el paraíso Natsu-dijo dándole un beso a su peli rosa- aunque será muy llamativo ir así por la calle- dijo al ver su forma de dragón en un espejo

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, te enseñare a volver a tu forma humana- dijo mientras la atraía hacia él y cubría a ambos con la sabana

 **Lissana:** Gracias Natsu- dijo con cariño mientras ambos se rendían al mundo de los sueños

 _ **Fin Lemon**_ _**time**_

Unas pocas horas después nos encontramos a la parejita dirigiéndose hacia el gremio (Lissana está en su forma humana) cogidos de la mano y muy contentos, Natsu le enseño como volver a ser humana otra vez y de paso algunos ataques de Dragón Slayer

Ambos llegaron a las puertas del gremio, y como de costumbre, el peli rosa le dio una patada mientras Lissana soltaba una risilla ante ese acto

 **Natsu:** ¡He vuelto!- dijo sonriente mientras los demás le devolvían el saludo, pero se quedó bastante sorprendido de ver a su viejo amigo /rival Gray junto a Lucy sentados en una mesa del gremio junto a Gajeel y Levy-¡¿Gray? has venido!1- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Gray:** Claro que he venido, alguien tiene que patear tu culo de fuego- dijo con burla

 **Natsu:** Eso no te lo crees ni tú-dijo listo para pelear

 **Gajeel:** Cierto, aquí el que os va a patear el culo soy yo- dijo él come hierro lanzándose al ataque, y así empezando una de las típicas peleas del gremio mientras la albina se sentaba al lado de Levy, Lucy y Juvia que recientemente llegó de una misión. Al principio hubo un poco de tensión entre la albina y la rubia, pero al ver la mirada de culpabilidad que tenía la rubia está simplemente la abrazó y le sonrió

 **Lissana:** No te preocupes, solo tienes que hablar con él, de seguro te perdonará-dijo mientras la rubia empezaba a llorar, dándole las gracias a la albina. En eso, la albina fija su vista en la maga de agua que miraba la pelea que tenían los tres idiotas, o para ser más exactos, dos, ya que el peli rosa esquivaba con increíble facilidad los ataques de sus contrincantes y hacían que chocaran uno con el otro, lo que a su vez, hacía que ambos discutieran entre ellos mientras el peli rosa los miraba con aburrimiento

 **Natsu:** "Ahora sé porque la gente nos dice idiotas"- pensó mientras el mago de hielo y el de hierro empezaban una guerra infantil entre ellos mientras el peli rosa se alejaba a la barra a hablar con Happy que estaba junto con Charle, Wendy y Erza que estaban hablando de cosas de mujeres

 **Natsu:** Hola chicas- dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Erza un poco

 **Wendy:** Hola Natsu- san, la verdad estoy sorprendida por su comportamiento- dijo sonriente

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin entender

 **Wendy:** Digo lo de la pelea, normalmente no dejabas de pelear con Gray-san o Gajeel-san hasta que Erza-san los separara o estuvierais medio muertos- dijo mientras los demás lo afirmaban

 **Natsu:** ah eso- dijo ya entendiéndolo- si pero en mi nivel actual lo habría podido haber mandado al hospital o al "purgatorio" sin querer- dijo sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca bajo la mirada de los presentes que tenían una gota estilo anime en la cabeza mientras reían nerviosamente

Mientras el peli rosa se ponía a hablar con Wendy y Erza, Lissana cogió el brazo de la peli azul y se la llevó a un rincón apartado del gremio

 **Juvia:** Lissana-san, ¿por qué trae a Juvia a este lugar?- dijo la maga de agua sin entender

 **Lissana:** Iré directa al grano Juvia- dijo haciendo que la peli azul se tense un poco- ¿Qué piensas de Natsu?- dijo haciendo que la peli azul abra los ojos de la sorpresa y se sonroje un poco

 **Juvia:** Bu-bueno, es alguien gracioso, alegre, cariñoso, bondadoso…-paró para coger aire- y sobre todo cálido- dijo con una sonrisa- produce un calor que hace que te sientas segura y que nadie pueda hacerte daño- dijo con gran felicidad

 **Lissana:** ¿Dirías qué te gusta?- dijo shockeando a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Pe- pero él está contigo- dijo con vergüenza y un tono de tristeza

 **Lissana:** Juvia recuerda lo que dijo Gajeel

 _ **Flash back**_

Gajeel llamó al maestro y a los presentes para explicar el comportamiento de su amigo escupe fuego

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué ocurre Gajeel?- preguntó mientras bebía su cerveza

 **Gajeel:** Es sobre Salamander, hay algo que tenéis que saber- dijo mientras todos se ponían serios- como muchos sabréis, los Dragon Slayers tenemos unos instintos animales y unos sentidos más agudos que los de un ser humano normal- dijo mientras todos asentían- eso significa que los instintos depredadores y sexuales son más fuertes- dijo haciendo sonrojar a muchas chicas presentes- pero eso no es todo- dijo mientras los presentes le volvían a poner atención- cuando un Dragon Slayer se convierte en dragón, no solo su fuerza y magia son más fuertes, también sus instintos, pero eso no es todo

 **Makarov:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo sin entender

 **Gajeel:** Verás, cuando un Dragón Slayer y su pareja tienen relaciones…-dijo sin cortarse ni un pelo, haciendo que las féminas se volviesen a sonrojar- y el amor es verdadero, suelen intercambiar las magias, es decir, yo soy un Dragón Slayer de hierro, y Levy es una maga de escritura, en el caso de que tuviéramos relaciones- dijo todo colorado al igual que su novia- haríamos una especie de intercambio aunque conservaremos nuestra magia inicial, es decir, yo podría usar magia de escritura pero mi magia principal sería la de Dragon Slayer, y ella su magia principal sería la de escritura y la secundaria sería la Dragon Slayer-dijo mientras los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante esa información

 **Makarov:** ¿Pero no es todo, verdad?- dijo con seriedad mientras los presentes volvían a poner atención al come tuercas

 **Gajeel:** Exacto, recordad, que Salamander es ahora un dragón y sus instintos y magia son más agudos, ¿Qué pasará si tiene relaciones con la albina o Titania?, simple, si fuera un Dragon slayer normal, solo adquirirían esa magia, pero como dije antes el es una dragón, y al ser un dragón, ellas podrían convertirse en dragones- dijo mientras los presentes se ponían más blancos que un muerto, en especial los hermanos Strauss- y eso no es todo, lo más probable es que necesite a varias compañeras para poder saciarse, aunque lo más probable es que sólo lo haga si las ama de verdad- dijo para que los presentes se pusieran aún más pálidos, para que luego un par de peliblancos se fueran corriendo en busca de Natsu, Lissana y Erza

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Juvia:** Lo sé Lissana- san, pero el volvió hace poco y… no sé- dijo con timidez y apenada

 **Lissana:** No te preocupes, no tiene que ser algo inmediato, puedes aprovechar para conocerlo mejor, es más podrías venir conmigo y Natsu de misiones, de seguro que le encantará, así podrás ver mis nuevas técnicas- dijo mientras su mano derecha se transformaba en una garra de dragón sorprendiendo a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** Lissana-san tu…- dijo mientras la albina asentía un poco avergonzada- pero entonces tus hermanos

 **Lissana:** No te preocupes ya lo saben, y parece que lo aceptaron bien-. Dijo viendo a su hermana mayor limpiando los platos un poco sonrojada y a su hermano con varios chichones tirado en el suelo y a un peli rosa con un chichón en la cabeza mientras comía un buen plato de carne - entonces que decides ¿te apuntas?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

 **Juvia:** Por supuesto, a Juvia le encantara hacer equipo con ustedes- dijo sonriendo mientras empezaban a hablar sobre cosa de chicas, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas por el peli rosa, que ya se había zampado toda la carne y estaba apoyado sobre la barra

 **Natsu:** "Espero que hagamos un buen equipo Juvia"- sonrío mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a hablar un rato con Happy

Mientras, en otro lugar alejado de la civilización, un dragón negro con cuernos y varios pinchos en la cabeza observaba la luna ante el paisaje destruido donde había un montón de ruinas en el centro del cráter de lo que parecía ser un gremio oscuro

 **¿?:** Parece que si había Dragon Slayers, aunque ninguno merecía la pena- dijo observando los cadáveres

De las sombras, aparece un joven de al menos unos 17 o 18 años que miraba al dragón negro y rojo con furia

 **¿?:** Valla, esto no me lo esperaba, el ex maestro de Sabertooh e hijo de Weisslogia ha venido a hacerme frente, espero que tu aguantes más que estos imbéciles- dijo mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

 **Sting:** No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, pero ten por seguro esto - dijo mientras su cuerpo brillaba y escamas salían de su cuerpo- te derrotaré aquí y ahora- dijo mientras unas alas blancas salían de su espalda junto a una cola del mismo color

 **¿?:** Valla, valla, esto va a ser interesante- dijo mientras sonreía de la emoción, ya que esperaba que esté le diese un mejor combate

 _ **Continuará**_

 ** _Bueno señores antes de despedirme dejare en claro algunos asuntos:_**

 ** _1- El harem ya está echo, no voy a incluir a nadie más y tampoco lo diré porque quiero que sea sorpresa, lo siento por el que me pidió a Mira_**

 ** _2-He subido las imágenes en mi página de Devianart donde salen la forma draconiana de Natsu y Lissana, iré subiendo imágenes a medida que aumente el Harem os dejo los link_**

 ** _cover: art/Traicin-cover-Fairy-tail-fanfict-Color-599148412_**

 ** _Natsu dragón: art/Natsu-Hell-Dragon-Traicion-1-Color-597574137_**

 ** _Lissana dragón: art/Lisanna-dragon-form-traicin-Color-599144234_**

 ** _Mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalvaje todo junto_**

 ** _Y con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, nos vemos_**


	7. Capítulo 7: Danza mar y látigos de fuego

**HOLA GENTE QUE PASA, siento mucho el retraso pero he tenido problemas familiares y falta de inspiración, lo cual si los combinas, pues es una mierda, bueno menos chachara y a leer**

 **Capítulo 7: Danza marina y látigos de fuego**

Nos encontramos en la cabaña donde vive nuestro dragón slayer de fuego junto a la compañía de su fiel amigo felino Happy, que se habían levantado para prepararse el desayuno, ese día la albina no estaba con ellos ya que paso la noche en la residencia con Juvia para hablar de temas de chicas.

 **Natsu:** Oye Happy, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Charle?- dijo sorprendiendo al gato que casi se atraganta con un pescado que se estaba comiendo-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras este recuperaba el aliento.

 **Happy:** Sí "cough" es solo que me has cogido sorprendido- dijo para que luego su cara se pusiera roja como el pelo de Erza- Bu- bueno no es que me pueda quejar ni nada pero…- titubeaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza

 **Natsu:** Seguís igual verdad- dijo con un tono monótono

 **Happy:** Sí- dijo con un aura depresiva

 **Natsu:** Tranquilo, después te echaré un cable- dijo haciendo que al gato alado le salieran estrellas en los ojos

Después de desayunar se dirigieron hacia Fairy Hills para esperar a las chicas, lo que no se esperaban ambos era que Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Charle los estuviesen esperando en la puerta, cosa que sorprendió a Juvia y Lissana también

 **Natsu:** Chicos, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 **Erza:** Uno de los dioses de Isgard os ha pedido a ti y a Gray un en cargo directo- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa y a las chicas- pero para que no hagáis destrozos iremos con vosotros para que no destrocéis nada- dijo en su tono autoritario

El viaje fue un poquito tenso, Natsu y Gray apenas se peleaban y la rubia evitaba la mirada del peli rosa, cosa que notaron la albina y la peli azul, que aunque aún seguían molestas, sentían que tenían que hacer algo, y que decir de Happy que estaba súper nervioso cuando se ponía al lado de Charle

Erza y Wendy también notaron esa tensión y viendo que era de noche decidieron hacer un campamento antes de llegar a su destino, cazaron un enorme jabalí y un pez de 2 metros para Happy, aun así, la tensión seguía presente

Natsu harto se levantó de su sitio y cogió al pelinegro del hombro y lo arrastró hacia el bosque

 **Natsu:** Esta charla es privada, ni se os ocurra espiar- dijo en un tono serio que intimido incluso a Erza

 **Gray:** ¿Qué quieres Natsu?- dijo en un tono amargado

 **Natsu:** Sabes lo que quiero Gray, no te tengo rencor ni nada de eso, es cierto que estoy enfadado por lo de Juvia, pero recuerda que eres mi amigo, mi hermano y mi familia

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el mago de hielo se derrumbase y empezase a llorar, aunque fuera un poco

 **Gray:** Gracias cerilla- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- pero Lucy…

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes, hablaré con ella, sé que mi relación con ella ya no será lo mismo, pero yo no soy de los que guarda rencor- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Mientras las chicas tenían una charla muy parecida con la rubia

 **Lissana:** Por lo menos debes intentarlo- dijo la albina con un tono triste

 **Erza:** es cierto Lucy, debes hablar con el- dijo en un tono firme

 **Lucy:** pero yo no merezco su perdón- dijo en un tono de tristeza

 **Juvia:** Pero esto no puede seguir así Lucy, además, hablamos de Natsu-sama, alguien cálido y lleno de alegría, de seguro que te perdonará- dijo con un tono rojo en la cara al decir el sama, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por las chicas que la miraban con los ojos como platos

 **Wendy:** Juvia-san tiene razón, Lucy-san, lo mejor es hablar directamente con él- dijo animando a la rubia, y de paso salvar a la maga de agua

 **Lucy:** Está bien- dijo asustada pero con determinación- hablaré con él- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el peli rosa que había terminado su charla con el stripper

 **Charle:** ¿Creéis que le irá bien?- preguntó la gata blanca con su típico tono tsundere

 **Erza:** Por supuesto, es Natsu de quien hablamos- dijo con alegría- a propósito Juvia, ¿Qué ha sido ese "Natsu-sama"?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara ante la mirada de todas por ese detalle, mientras la peli azul empezaba a sudar y a temblar al ver que la habían cogido con las manos en la masa

Después de hablar con Natsu, Gray se fue a buscar algo de leña para la hoguera y de paso ordenar sus pensamientos. Lo que no se esperaba el peli rosa era cruzarse a unos metros delante suyo con la rubia que le destrozo el corazón hace tres años

 **Natsu:** "El momento ha llegado"-pensó Natsu- ¿Qué ocurre Lucy?- dijo en un tono serio y a la vez monótono que puso nerviosas a la rubia

 **Lucy:** Yo…- dijo mientras inhalaba aire- quería disculparme- dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar- por haber sido…- vuelve a sollozar- una novia y amiga horrible…- dijo llorando con fuerza- y no haber sido sincera contigo- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar más fuerte cayendo de rodillas al suelo-…lo siento ojalá pudiera..-pero no pudo terminar al sentir unos fuertes brazos abrazándola

 **Natsu:** No llores Lucy…- dijo mientras la apretaba más- es cierto que me hiciste mucho daño- dijo mientras la rubia abría los ojos- cuando me convertí en dragón ese día solo pensaba en destruir todo… y a todos. Dijo en un tono tan frío que asusto a la rubia- de no ser por Lissana haría matado al viejo, os habría matado a todos, y habría destruido Magnolia- dijo haciendo que la rubia lo mirara, mostrando una expresión de ira- pero aun así…- dijo más calmado- no puedo odiarte- dijo volviéndola a abrazar- sé que nuestra relación no será lo mismo pero …- dijo cogiendo aire- no quiero perder a una amiga por una traición de amor- dijo llorando sobre el hombro de la rubia, al igual que esta que lloraba de felicidad sobre su hombro

 **Lucy:** Gracias Natsu, muchas gracias- dijo sollozando sobre el hombro del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No hay de qué - dijo con su típica sonrisa- por cierto si el stripper te hace algo sucio avísame para darle una paliza- dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos y ponía una sonrisa macabra- pero hay algo que me molesta- dijo prendiendo el puño en fuego extrañando a Lucy- Y SON LOS COTILLAS QUE SE METEN DONDE NO LES LLAMAN **PUÑO DE HIERRO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO** \- Dijo para luego impactar su puño en el suelo, lo que provocó una monstruosa llamarada que saco a los fisgones de su escondite que no eran nada más ni menos que Gray, Happy y las chicas, incluida Erza y Charle- no quiero oír ni una queja, vamos a las tiendas de campaña y descansemos para el día siguiente que será largo- dijo con una voz y mirada diabólica ganándose la afirmación de los presentes que se fueron preparando para dormir. Lissana, Juvia y Erza dormían en una tienda, Lucy, Wendy y Charle en otra, Gray en una aparte y Natsu y Happy en la suya pero Natsu seguía despierto observando la hoguera para después alzar su vista al aire

 **Natsu:** "Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo espero que no sea de preocuparse"- pensó el peli rosa antes de entrar en su tienda e ir a dormir

A la mañana siguiente el grupo llegó a su destino, una casa en lo alto de un prado a la cual le crecían árboles (a partir de aquí esto es como el anime, si lo has visto bien, si no, tú te lo pierdes. La forma de llegar es igual que en el anime)

Después de que el árbol gigante creado por Warrod los llevara al pueblo de los gigantes, estos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el hielo cubría todo el pueblo, tal y como dijo el hombre árbol

 **Natsu:** Será mejor dividirnos en grupos- dijo el peli rosa a lo que ambos asintieron

Erza repartió los grupos:

Natsu iría con Lissana y Juvia, el otro grupo sería Lucy con Wendy, Happy y Charle mientras Erza y Gray irían cada uno a su lado, en eso aparecen tres hombres (no los describiré por pereza y porque ya sabéis como son)

 **Natsu:** Valla, ¿Qué es lo que trae a unos cazadores de tesoros a un pueblo congelado?-dijo el peli rosa desafiante al sentir malas vibraciones de aquellos tíos

 **Drake:** eso no te importa mago, venimos a por el tesoro del pueblo del sol- dijo arrogante lo que no le gustó al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Te refieres a la llama eterna verdad?- dijo sonriente sorprendiendo a los caza tesoros y a su compañeros

 **Hiroshi:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendido

 **Natsu:** Algunos caza tesoros están en el libro de recompensa, por lo que solo tienes que informarte de sus objetivos y los cazas así de simple- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes- pero lo siento, no cogeréis la llama eterna porque para empezar no es un tesoro- dijo mientras todos miraban desconcertados

 **Lala:** ¿Qué quieres decir mocoso?- dijo el caza tesoros molesto

 **Natsu:** La llama eterna es un dragón- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- para ser más exactos el dragón infernal Atlas Flame- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Lissana:** Natsu, ¿estás seguro?- preguntó la albina con duda

 **Natsu:** por supuesto, puedo oírlo, sé que es él y voy a liberarlo- dijo con confianza y los puños en llamas

 **Drake:** Está mintiendo, no vamos a dejar que te quedes con la llama- dijo mientras él y sus compañeros se preparaban para luchar- pero en el caso de que sea cierto iremos a por las llaves de la rubia

 **Lucy:** Eso no te lo crees ni tú- dijo preparándose para luchar

 **Wendy:** Lo mismo digo, no os saldréis con la vuestra- dijo lista para luchar- déjanos esto a nosotras Natsu-san- dijo con firmeza

 **Natsu:** de acuerdo, confiamos en vosotras- dijo mientras los grupos formados anteriormente se dispersaban quedando solamente los caza tesoros contra Lucy y Wendy mientras los exceded se fueron también a investigar la zona

(La pelea es igual que en el anime, aparece Flare y los acaban venciendo)

 **Lucy:** uff esos tíos fueron fuertes- dijo la rubia cansada- gracias Flare

 **Flare:** No es nada blondie, después de todo esta es mi familia- dijo dejando a la rubia y a la Dragon slayer del cielo sorprendidas. Está les explico que fue criada por los gigantes antes de unirse a Raven tail

 **Con Natsu y las chicas**

 **Natsu:** Ya hemos llegado- dijo mirando a una gran montaña de hielo en forma de llama

 **Juvia:** ¿Ese es Atlas Flame?- dijo la maga de agua impresionada

 **Lissana:** Natsu tiene razón, yo también puedo oírlo-dijo la albina

 **Juvia:** ¿Pero cómo lo sacamos de ahí?

Natsu se acerca a la gran figura de hielo y la toca mientras ciérralos ojos. Al cabo de unos segundos los abre y se aparta de la figura de hielo

 **Natsu:** Puedo sentir una energía demoníaca proveniente del hielo

 **Lissana:** ¿Quieres decir que un demonio hizo esto?

 **Natsu:** No- dijo intrigando a sus compañeras- esta energía es magia para matar demonios

 **Juvia:** ¿Qué quiere decir Natsu-san?

 **Natsu:** Simple, el que hizo esto era un Devil slayer, es como un Dragon slayer pero en vez de matar dragones mata demonios

 **Lissana:** ¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó sorprendida

 **Natsu:** Derek me enseño no solo técnicas, también historia, aparte de que soy un dragón demoniaco, tengo partes de demonio- dijo mientras las chicas asentían

 **Juvia:** entonces Natsu-san sólo tiene que usar su energía demoniaca para derretirlo- dijo la maga de agua

 **Natsu:** Exacto, eres muy lista Juvia- dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la maga de agua se sonroje y la albina mire la escena con una sonrisa pícara

El peli rosa preparo su puño en fuego para descongelar al dragón, pero en ese instante llega Lucy acompañada de Wendy y Flare, cosa que sorprendió al grupo del peli rosa verla por aquí. Esta les habló de como los gigantes de este pueblo la encontraron y la criaron, pero al no sentirse que encajaba en el pueblo del sol, decidió salir a ver el mundo hasta que se encontró con Raven Tail

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes- dijo poniéndole una mano en su fino hombro- te prometo que devolveremos la vida al pueblo del sol- dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que la peli roja se sonroje hasta tal punto que su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, algo que no pasó inadvertido por la albina

 **Lissana:** "Mi Natsu, con solo hablar con las chicas estas se enamoran de él "- pensó viendo con una pequeña sonrisa la escena

 **Flare:** "¿Por qué mi corazón late con tanta fuerza?"- fue lo que pensó la peli roja que tenía un enorme sonrojo en la cara

 **Juvia:** "¿Por qué Juvia siente ganas de matar a esa peli roja?"- pensó mirando la escena que tenía delante ¿Quizás…este enamorada de Natsu-san?- se preguntó a si misma mientras su cara se ponía roja

 **Con Erza**

La peli roja estaba inspeccionando una zona del pueblo del sol en busca de información hasta que un extraño ruido llamo su atención. Al llegar a la ubicación se quedó sin palabras ante lo que tenía enfrente

Dos dragones, tan grandes como Acnologia, estaban peleando entre ellos a muerte. Uno de ellos era negro, con varios cuernos y pinchos blancos con franjas rojas en el cuerpo y en la cara, y las alas azules. El otro era un dragón rubio, con su cuerpo cubierto de pelo en vez de escamas y tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza (pendiente de dibujar)

Erza observaba como ambas bestias peleaban ferozmente, de la misma forma que Natsu hizo con Acnologia, pero esta vez el dragón oscuro tenía ventaja sobre el rubio, que no pudo aguantar más tiempo y calló en picado al piso

El dragón negro aterrizo al lado de su víctima pero en ese instante detecta el olor de la peli roja y cruza miradas con ella, el dragón negro empezó a dirigirse hacia la peli roja pero el dragón blanco sujeto una de sus patas con sus dientes

 **¿?:** **¿Crees que estás en condiciones de seguir luchando, Sting?-** dijo el dragón oscuro dejando de piedra a la peli roja, nunca se esperaría que ese dragón rubio fuera el antiguo maestro de Sabertooh

 **Sting:** **No me importa, mientras pueda levantarme te haré frente** -dijo levantándose con esfuerzo- **Erza-san, busca ayuda mientras lo retengo-** dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el dragón oscuro

La peli roja no lo dudo un segundo más y fue en busca de Natsu

 **Con Gray (Igual que en el anime, solo que él es al único al que encoje)**

 **Con Natsu y los demás**

 **Gray:** Corred- dijo seguido de Happy y charle para que a sus espaldas saliera una especie de bicho volador con plumas, la cabeza redonda y con un ojo

 **Natsu:** Pero que cojones- dijo Natsu al ver esa cosa (que desde luego no es un pájaro) persiguiendo a Gray que venía hacia aquí

 **Gray:** Natsu, yo me encargo del hielo, sé cómo derretirlo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y alegrando a la peli roja, el peli negro se fijó en ella pero no le dio importancia, ya hablaría luego con ella sobre lo de Lucy

 **Natsu:** De acuerdo- dijo lanzándose hacia el bicho volador, aunque le bastó un simple puñetazo cargado de fuego para mandarlo (literalmente) a tomar por culo- fatality- dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa

 **Happy:** que rápido- dijo con sorpresa

 **Juvia:** Bueno es de esperar, después de todo venció a Gilrdats-san

 **Lissana:** ya pero se podría haber contenido un poquito- dijo viendo la parte del bosque que había arrasado

Justo cuando Gray estaba por empezar a derretir el hielo aparece Erza jadeando

 **Erza:** Natsu, Wendy, todos os necesito- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué ocurre Erza?- preguntó preocupado el peli rosa

 **Erza:** Hay dos dragones peleando allí- dijo señalando la dirección de la que venía- y por increíble que parezca uno de ellos es Sting- dijo asombrando a la multitud, cosa que hizo que Lucy entristeciera por el daño que le provocaron al peli rosa. Por su parte Gray estaba con cara de fastidio al igual que Natsu, pero el rubio era un aliado, y no iban a dejarlo luchar solo

 **Natsu:** Esta bien- dijo con un tono serio y mirada vacía que puso los pelos de punta, incluida Erza- lo siento Atlas pero esto nos urge, vamos- dijo en un tono firme y todos le siguieron, incluida Flare para ver qué haría el peli rosa

Al llegar a la escena, todos quedaron estupefactos ante la escena que tenían delante.

El dragón negro estaba usando al blanco (Sting) como si fuera un saco de boxeo que no paraba de sangrar

 **Happy:** ¿Acnologia?-preguntó el gato azul asustado

 **Natsu:** No fijaros bien en su aspecto

 **Lissana:** ¿pero entonces quién es?- dijo mientras seguía viendo la paliza que recibía el dragón blanco

 **Natsu:** No lo sé pero tiene un olor familiar- dijo mientras empezaba a transformarse- voy a por él

 **Lissana:** Yo también voy- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- tarde o temprano tendrán que verlo- dijo con una sonrisa de firmeza y determinación, el peli rosa sabía que no se iba a echar atrás.

 **Natsu:** Está bien, pero si la cosa se pone fea retrocede- dijo mientras la albina asentía

El peli rosa dio un salto mientras una energía roja y negra rodeaba su cuerpo hasta expandirse como una explosión de la que salió Natsu como un dragón rojo con cara de pocos amigos con los ojos amarillos y la pupila rasgada como los felinos

Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que cuando la albina saltó una energía blanca empezaba a rodearla hasta que se expandió de la misma manera que Natsu y de esta salió una dragona de color gris claro con rayas negras y de vientre y pechos verdes, tenía pelo blanco en la cabeza y una especie de orejas con dos cuernos pequeñitos encima de cada una

 **Wendy:** ¿ESA ES LISSANA-SAN?-preguntó la pequeña con asombro

 **Flare:** Es hermosa- dijo sorprendida la ex-miembro de Raven tail

 **Juvia:** Lissana- san es increíble- dijo asombrada la peli azul con un poco de envidia

 **Erza:** Increíble- dijo la peli roja con asombro-"Un momento si ella es un dragón, y según lo que dijo Gajeel entonces ella y Natsu"- pensó mientras su cara se ponía del color de su pelo y por alguna razón con envidia

El dragón negro fijo su vista en las nuevas figura que se presentaron y fueron hacia él deteniendo momentáneamente la paliza

 **Natsu:** **Déjalo ir-** Dijo Natsu con su voz bestial de forma intimidante

 **¿?: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-** respondió de la misma manera

 **Natsu:** **Es un amigo mío-** dijo con molestia

 **¿?: ¿Incluso después de que él y la rubia te pusieran los cuernos?-** dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes ante esa información

 **Natsu: ¿Cómo sabes eso maldito?** \- preguntó enfadado y sorprendido

 **¿?: No lo sabes, una revista oficial del país lo publicó después de que desaparecieras, aunque sea un dragón me informo del mundo humano-** dijo con una sonrisa **-lo que me sorprendió fue que te encontraras con Derek** \- dijo asombrando aún más al peli rosa

 **Natsu: Espera tú eres…** -dijo bastante sorprendido

 **¿?: Exacto, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Aragos Latias, Hijo del dragón oscuro Atilas Latias** **y primer discípulo de Derek, y al igual que tú soy un dragón demoniaco-** dijo sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes, incluido Sting que aún estaba consciente pero no dijo nada ante la presencia de Natsu

 **Natsu:** **Lissana, este no es un dragón cualquiera-** en eso la albina retrocede y vuelve para defender a sus amigos

 **Aragos:** **Tranquilo Natsu Dragneel, todavía no es el momento y en cuanto al rubio-** dijo mirando a Sting **\- simplemente no está preparado**

 **Natsu: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no es el momento?-** Preguntó furioso

 **Aragos: Cuando las puertas del infierno se abran, entonces será el momento de luchar-** dijo para emprender el vuelo y desaparecer en el cielo

 **Natsu: Tártaros-** dijo el slayer con disgusto ante ese nombre, Derek ya le había avisado sobre los demonios de Zeref- "¿Así que ya han empezado a moverse?"- dijo mientras volvía hacia sus amigos que habían recogido al rubio que volvió a su estado humano, la peli blanca y el peli rosa volvieron a su forma humana, pero en eso los para la maga con armadura

 **Erza:** Natsu, Lissana- dijo en un tono firme pero con un bello sonrojo-¿desde cuándo vosotros…?

 **Natsu:** No es el momento Erza, tenemos que derretir el hielo- dijo mientras se dirigían hacia la llama- por cierto, eres muy mona cuanto te sonrojas- dijo haciendo que la peli rosa se ponga la cara como su pelo y la peli blanca se ría

 **Erza:** Yo… yo… yo no soy mona- dijo con un lindo puchero mientras la pareja empezaba a reírse sin notar que una peli azul y una peli roja con el pelo largo miraban la escena con sonrojos claros

 **Juvia:** "Suspiro" ojalá Natsu-sama sea así de coqueto con Juvia"- pensó con un sonrojo mientras observaba al Dragon Slayer de fuego

 **Flare:** "Pinkie (peli rosa en inglés o rosadito para el que no lo sepa)"- pensó la peli roja con un sonrojo igualable al de la peli azul, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por la albina que las observaba disimuladamente

 **Lissana:** "mmm…. Juvia es de confianza no me importaría compartir con ella, pero la peli roja tendré que vigilarla"- pensó observando a ambas chicas metidas en sus pensamientos

 **(A partir de aquí es como en el anime, la diferencia es que se quedan la noche allí para tratar al rubio)**

En una habitación aparte el rubio Dragon slayer de la luz se encontraba acostado en la cama con un montón de vendas. En eso la puerta se abre mostrando la figura del Dragon slayer de fuego Natsu con una mirada seria mientras toma asiento

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó en un tono monótono

 **Sting:** ¿Por qué me salvaste? ,¿Acaso quieres acabarme con tus manos? si es así no me importa, tienes todo el derecho- dijo con una sonrisa dolorida por las heridas

 **Natsu:** Lo siento, pero ese no es mi estilo- dijo con el mismo tono monótono

 **Sting:** ¿Entonces que te trae por aquí?

 **Natsu:** dos cosas- indico con los dedos- la primera, ¿Por qué dejaste el gremio?

 **Sting:** ¿No es simple Natsu-san?,¿Cómo voy a ser el maestro de un gremio si acabo traicionando a la persona que más admiro?

 **Natsu:** Eso no es excusa para dejar el gremio

 **Sting:** Claro que lo era, no podía dejar que el gremio cargara la culpa de mis actos

 **Natsu:** Aun así ellos te esperan, en especial Lector Y Rogue- dijo mientras el nombrado bajaba la mirada de tristeza- y Lucy ¿Por qué la dejaste?

 **Sting:** No la deje, ambos decidimos dejar la relación, pensábamos que ambos nos queríamos e íbamos a decírtelo pero al ver el daño que te hicimos decidimos dejarlo, seguir juntos era como seguir insultándote- dijo mientras reinaba un silencio incomodo que fue roto por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Puede que tengas razón pero en cuanto te cures te llevamos a tu gremio- ordenó y el rubio no discutió

 **Sting:** Sabes, a veces pienso que soy como Jienmma….

 **Natsu:** Tú no eres como el Sting, él os humillaba y usaba el miedo para controlaros, tú no eres así, desde que te pusiste al cargo todo fue bien y tu gremio fue feliz

 **Sting:** ¿Aún crees que sigo siendo una buena persona después de todo?- preguntó asombrado mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas y a disculparse una y otra vez

 **Natsu:** Está bien, está bien con uno me vale, estás siendo sincero- dijo con su típica sonrisa- pero ahora mi segunda pregunta, ¿cómo lograste convertirte en dragón?- preguntó curioso

 **Sting:** durante mi viaje estuve perfeccionando mis ataques y mis técnicas, pero sentía que no avanzaba, entonces recordé que en el lugar que me crió Weisslogia había una gran enciclopedia sobre la magia de los Dragon Slayers y lo encontré, una técnica llamada **Dragon soul** que permitía al usuario convertirse en dragón

 **Natsu: ¿Dragon soul?** Me suena- dijo intentando recordar- ah sí es el siguiente paso después del Dragon force

 **Sting:** Exacto, por lo que leí solo hay dos formas de alcanzarlo, una es rompiéndole el corazón al Dragon slayer- dijo esto con tristeza- y la otra es beber sangre de dragón después de dominar el Dragon force

 **Natsu:** entonces tú….

 **Sting:** No, Weisslogia dejó un tarro de su sangre sellado en la cueva en la que me crió

Después de eso ambos estuvieron hablando de sus diferentes vivencias hasta que el peli rosa se fue de la habitación para que el rubio pudiera dormir, encontrándose de cara con una maga de cabello azul portadora de la magia de agua

 **Natsu:** Juvia, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó un poco sonrojado al ver que la maga de agua iba enseñando más de lo habitual, se había quitado su chaleco azul mostrando una camisa corta que marcaba sus pechos, tenía el ombligo al descubierto y llevaba unos pantalones cortos apretados que le apretaban firmemente el trasero

 **Juvia:** Juvia sólo quería hablar con usted- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de forma cariñosa, en eso nota algo duro en la parte baja del peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Juvia podrías… dejarme un poco de espacio para moverme- dijo todo rojo y con los ojos amarillos y pupila rasgada

 **Juvia:** Perdón Natsu-sama- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y un lindo sonrojo

 **Natsu:** ¿Natsu-sama?- preguntó incrédulo ante ese sinónimo-Juvia tú…-dijo mientras la belleza de pelo azul asentía

 **Juvia:** Si Natsu-sama, mi corazón siente algo por usted- dijo mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora

El peli rosa no estaba mejor, desde hacía ya un tiempo se sentía atraído por la peli azul, primero empezó por superar lo de Gray y luego continuo con la formación de su nuevo equipo. Su cara estaba como el pelo de Erza y su corazón iba incluso más rápido que el de Juvia

 **Natsu:** Juvia yo….-dijo con dificultad y tragando saliva-…Yo también siento algo por ti

No hicieron falta más palabras, ambos acercaron sus labios y los fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura, pero en eso el peli rosa aparta levemente a la peli azul

 **Juvia:** ¿Por qué Natsu-sama?¿acaso no le gustó?- preguntó con duda y preocupada

 **Natsu:** No es eso es sólo…dijo desviando la mirada pero la peli azul suavemente mueve su cara para que la mire

 **Juvia:** No te preocupes por Lissana-san, ella está de acuerdo con esto…

 **Natsu:** Pero aun así…- dijo antes de ser callado por el dedo de la maga de agua

 **Juvia:** No tiene por qué preocuparse Natsu-sama, ambos lo queremos…-dijo mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro

 **Natsu:** Juvia… dijo para luego ser callado por un beso de la peli azul

 _ **Lemon time**_

El peli rosa no perdió tiempo y cogió a la peli azul de los glúteos sacándole un pequeño gemido placentero mientras la llevaba a su cuarto donde la recostó delicadamente sobre la cama mientras la besaba por todo el cuerpo sacándole a la peli azul gemidos de placer

 **Natsu:** Juvia- dijo entre jadeos- una vez que empecemos no habrá vuelta atrás- volvió a decir entre jadeos

 **Juvia:** No me importa Natsu-sama, mientras pueda estar con usted para siempre

Dicho esto el peli rosa empezó con los pezones de la peli azul, chupando el derecho y pellizcando el izquierdo haciendo que la peli azul gimiera de placer

 **Juvia:** Aahhhh, siga así Natsu-sama- dijo entre gemidos por el placer que sentía

El peli rosa estuvo atacando durante varios minutos hasta que la peli azul se corrió sobre la manta de la cama. Una vez que acabó con los pezones Natsu metió su lengua en la intimidad de la peli azul, haciendo que gimiera y se retorciera de placer

 **Natsu:** ¿Te gusta cómo se siente?- dijo en un tono lascivo

 **Juvia:** Sí- dijo entre jadeos- pero usted también tiene que recibir- dijo para después poner su cara entre las piernas de su amado y meterse todo el tubo por la boca

 **Natsu:** Joder Juvia, no sabía que fueras tan directa- dijo para después volver a hacer su trabajo, lamerle el coño

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que ambos se corrieron al unísono. Ambos respiraban con pesadez y con sudor en sus cuerpos, en ese instante el peli rosa se levanta y acerca su garrote hacia la intimidad de la chica no sin antes darle una mirada para poder entrar. Esta asintió y el Slayer empezó a meter lentamente su arma en el interior de la maga de agua hasta que entró entera, rompiendo el gimen de la chica y que sangrara un poco. A partir de ese instante Juvia ya sería una mujer, la mujer de Natsu Dragneel

 **Natsu:** ¿Te duele?- preguntó con ternura mientras acariciaba sus mejillas y limpiaba sus lágrimas

 **Juvia:** Un poco- dijo un poco adolorida- no se preocupe, continúe- dijo con queja

El peli rosa avanzó despacio, al principio la peli azul le dolía pero poco a poco el dolor se volvía placer, y el peli rosa empezó a moverse más fuerte.

Al igual que con Lissana, ambos empezaron a transformarse (Ya sabemos cómo es Natsu, así que no lo voy a describir). El cuerpo de la peli azul empezó a volverse azul grisáceo mientras la parte de debajo era de color azul marino oscuro, sus orejas cambiaron hasta tener una forma parecida a aletas de un pez, al igual que en los antebrazos y la cola, su pelo se alargó a la vez que le salían unas alas con la membrana rosa

Cabe decir que ambos estuvieron varias horas haciéndolo

 _ **Fin Lemon time**_

Al día siguiente el peli rosa despertó a la peli azul temprano para que este le pudiera enseñar sus nuevas habilidades (Juvia es una dragona de agua, pero creo que eso era de esperar) al igual que Lissana, aunque en su caso era para entrenar y ver cómo le fue a la peli azul

Después de 2 horas de entrenamiento Juvia ya podía controlar su transformación, pero aún tenía problemas con los ataques, pero el peli rosa le dijo que era normal, a Lissana le tomo varias semanas usarlos y perfeccionar los suyos

Después todos se levantaron y se despidieron del pueblo de los gigantes, pero ocurrió algo que sorprendió a todos, Flare quería irse con ellos y unirse a su gremio. Nadie le vio ningún problema, y los gigantes estaban de acuerdo, aunque ella prometería que vendría a verlos en cuanto pudiera.

Una vez que el grupo llego al gremio el peli rosa habló con el maestro sobre la nueva integrante y sobre el dragón negro junto a Gilrdats. El maestro acepto sin problemas a la nueva integrante, aunque algunos en el gremio la miraban con recelo por lo de los juegos mágicos, en especial Alzack y Bisca por poner en peligro a su hija, aunque bastó una mirada del peli rosa para que todo el mundo volviera a sus asuntos. Flare se puso su marca en su pecho derecho junto al tatuaje de su pueblo.

Así pasaron las semanas y la relación entre la peli roja y los miembros del gremio empezó a mejorar, especialmente con Natsu que la ayudaba con las misiones e incluso le ofreció quedarse en su casa a sabiendas de que ella no tenía donde quedarse, cabe destacar que tanto Lissana como Juvia se pusieron un poco (por no decir ardiendo) de celos al ver esa peli roja junto a su dragón, así que tanto la peli azul como la peliblanca empacaron sus cosas y se fueron a vivir a la casa del peli rosa que no puso excusa, es más le agradaba la idea de que sus novias se fueran a vivir con él, por desgracia de Flare, que cada vez se sentía más atraída por el peli rosa

Pasaron los meses y la relación entre Natsu y Flare seguía mejorando al igual que con Juvia y Lissana, teniendo citas a veces por separado y otras con ambas, sin embargo el peli rosa no podía evitar sentir una especie de punzada en su corazón cuando estaba con la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Lissana, Juvia necesito hablar con vosotras- dijo mientras se dirigía al salón de su casa ante la mirada intrigante de sus novias

 **Lissana:** Dinos ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- preguntó la albina preocupada

 **Natsu:** Veréis… es sobre Flare… y la relación que llevamos….

 **Juvia:** ¿QUE LE HA HECHO ESA PELI ROJA? SI LE HA HECHO ALGO A NATSU-SAMA- dijo echando un humo azulado mientras azules salían de su cuerpo

 **Natsu:** NO, NO ES ESO tranquila Juvia- dijo intentando calmar el ambiente

 **Lissana:** Natsu, ¿tú ves a Flare como algo más que una amiga verdad?- dijo sorprendiendo a la maga de agua y poniendo rojo al peli rosa mientras asentía con la cabeza- pues yo creo que deberías decírselo

 **Natsu:** ¿estás segura?- preguntó incrédulo

 **Lissana:** pues claro además no nos importaría tener a otra hermana verdad Juvia

 **Juvia:** está bien, si Natsu-sama es feliz, nosotras también- dijo con una cálida sonrisa

 **Natsu:** muchas gracias chicas, iré a buscarla para decirle como me siento- dijo mientras se iba por la puerta ante la mirada de sus novias, lo que nadie sabía es que el en piso superior estaba Flare que había escuchado toda la conversación

 **Flare:** Pinkie- dijo con alegría mientras se llevaba las manos al corazón que latía a mil por hora

Durante varias horas el peli rosa buscó por todas las zonas donde podría estar la peli roja y patearse la ciudad entera pero ni rastro de ella ni siquiera con su súper nariz. Cansado se sentó en un estanco que había en la plaza de Magnolia donde estaba ese gran árbol solitario sin darse cuenta que una peli roja con un vestido rojo y hermosa cara se acercaba hacia él por atrás

 **Flare:** Pinkie- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa que se levantó rápidamente del banco

 **Natsu:** Fla-Flare…. – dijo bastante nervioso por la mirada de la peli roja- te estaba buscando y-yo…- no pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de la peli roja. Este abrazó a la chica atrayéndolo más hacia él mientras persistía el beso hasta que la falta de aire le hizo separase- Flare…- dijo para luego ser callado por el dedo de la peli roja

 **Flare:** No tienes que decir nada, ya lo dijiste todo en casa- dijo sorprendiendo al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** ¿Nos espiaste?- preguntó incrédulo

 **Flare:** estaba en el cuarto de arriba durmiendo pero me desperté para ir al baño y os escuché- dijo mientras el peli rosa entendía- Pinkie ¿tú me amas?

 **Natsu:** Si Flare, desde que empezamos a hacer misiones juntos y me mostrabas esa hermosa sonrisa- dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica- ¿te gustaría ser mí novia?- dijo mientras la peli roja derramaba lágrimas de felicidad

El peli rosa fue correspondido con un abrazo de la peli roja mientras no paraba de decir sí durante un buen rato para luego empezar a darse besos y caricias debajo del árbol que hay en Magnolia

Después de unas vueltas por la ciudad hasta hacerse de noche la pareja se dirigió rumbo a casa donde se encontraron a Lissana y Juvia dormidas juntas en el sofá. Natsu cogió a Juvia y Flare a Lissana y las llevaron a sus respectivos cuartos mientras el peli roda se llevaba a Flare a su habitación

 _ **Lemon time**_

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás segura de querer ser un dragón cómo yo?- preguntó con una tierna sonrisa

 **Flare:** Sí Pinkie, si eso significa estar contigo para siempre- dijo con una sonrisa y sonrojada

El peli rosa tumbó a Flare en la cama mientras ambos empezaban a desnudarse. Una vez fuera la ropa, Flare pudo observar tanto los músculos como el miembro del peli rosa, haciendo que sonroje ante el tamaño de este último, de la misma forma que el peli rosa observaba la delantera de su nueva novia

 **Flare:** Cuando quieras " _Pinkie_ "- dijo haciendo énfasis en el mote que le puso cuando lo conoció con la cara roja de la vergüenza mientras mostraba una sonrisa lasciva

Natsu no perdió el tiempo y fue directo a por la intimidad de la peli roja, que empezaba a gemir debido a la potente lengua del mata-dragones. Una vez que termino de lamer la parte intima, fue directo a por los pezones, chupando el izquierdo y pellizcando el derecho haciendo que la peli roja gima más y se excite más. Una vez que el peli rosa acabo el trabajo, fue el turno de Flare de jugar con el min-Natsu, empezando con lamer la punta para luego tragárselo del tirón. Natsu se sorprendió ante esa acción, no se esperaba que la tierna Flare fuera tan directa, y eso le gustaba, haciéndolo gemir por el placer.

Después de una hora de calentamiento fue el turno de atacar, donde el peli rosa dirigía su proyectil hacia el punto débil de la peli roja empezó con lentitud pero se detuvo al ver la sangre que salía de la intimidad de la chica

 **Flare:** Está bien Pinkie, tu sigue- dijo un poco adolorida no convenciendo del todo al peli rosa, así que este fue a paso lento hasta que la cara de la peli roja dejaba de mostrar dolor para pasar a placer, donde el peli rosa empezó a moverse más rápido.

Ahí fue donde empezaron los cambios (no describiré a Natsu porque todos lo sabemos) la piel de Flare empezó a volverse roja por arriba y blanco pálido por el vientre y los pechos mientras su cuello y hocicos se alargaban y sus manos se volvían garras y unas alas con manos y grandes garras con la membrana amarilla salían de su espalda

 **Flare:** AHH, AAHHH, AHHH PINKIE- dijo entre gemidos viendo a su amado en su forma animal con los ojos verdes como el zafiro- TE AMO PINKIE- decía entre gemidos

 **Natsu:** YO TAMBIÉN FLARE-dijo entre gemidos mientras se movía más salvajemente- CREO QUE ME CORRO FLARE-CHAN

 **Flare:** HAGÁSMOSLO JUNTOS PINKIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE- y tal como dijeron ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo mientras caían rendidos en la cama

 _ **Fin Lemon**_

 **Flare:** Te amo Pinkie- dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno

 **Natsu:** yo también te amo Flare-chan- dijo volviendo a su estado humano- no te preocupes mañana te enseñare a controlar tu nueva magia- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos uno abrazando al otro

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Las imágenes de ambas dragonas y del dragón oscuro serán subidas a mi pagina de Devianart (mi nombre de usuario es el perrosalvaje) y tendrán un link que dará a esté fic en cuanto al harem ya está completo pero tranquilos que váis a flipar. También os recomiendo veros me serie The Hole, las imágenes están colgadas también en devianart y por favor dejar un comentario para saber si os gusta. Y con esto me depido, hasta el próximo capítulo**


	8. Capítulo 8:Espada y sirena,tigre y ángel

**Capítulo 8: La espada y la sirena, tigre y ángel**

Después de aquella noche, el peli rosa le enseño a la peli roja como volver a su estado humano, a la vez que le enseñaría sobre sus nuevos poderes. Unos días después la peli roja, junto con Juvia y Lissana se dedicaron a entrenar.

Lissana perfeccionaba sus ataques de viento (Olvide mencionarlo antes su elemento, perdón) lanzando enormes ráfagas de viento y ataques físicos con ese elemento, incluso podía crear armas de viento como espadas o lanzas

Juvia por su parte perfeccionaba sus nuevas técnicas de agua, lanzando torrentes de agua a diferente temperatura arrasando con todo, y al igual que Lis, podía combinar su magia en el cuerpo a cuerpo o crear armas

Por su parte Flare perfeccionaba su transformación, a la vez que creaba técnicas de fuego devastadoras, muy parecidas a las del peli rosa pero de menor potencia, aunque a veces se descontrolaba y el peli rosa tuvo que intervenir, pero no hubo incidentes graves

Después del entrenamiento, Natsu y las chicas decidieron ir al gremio. Al llegar estaban Gray y Gajeel peleándose para ver quién pelearía contra Natsu, mientras en una mesa al lado de la barra se encontraba Erza hablando animadamente con Lucy, Wendy, Cana y Mirajane mientras se comía una rebanada de pastel, a la vez que el peli rosa se preguntaba cuando le caerán los dos idiotas el pastel y esta los dejará muertos en el suelo.

En ese instante el mago de hielo y el de hierro posan su vista en el peli rosa y sin decir ni preguntar nada se lanzaron al ataque, para acabar estampados en el suelo de un tortazo del peli rosa mientras se dirigía a la barra a pedir algo de comida

 **Natsu:** Hola chicas- dijo sonriendo como sólo él sabe haciendo que la peli roja amante de los pasteles se sonrojara, al igual que la castaña amante del alcohol

 **Lucy:** Hola Natsu, hola chicas- saludo la rubia al peli rosa y al trío de féminas, en eso aparece el maestro Makarov acercándose al grupo

 **Makarov:** Natsu, Erza, necesito que ambos vengan- dijo para que la pareja le siguiera hasta su oficina- por lo que oí ayer de Erza te encontraste con un dragón oscuro que no era Acnologia

 **Natsu:** En efecto, pero su poder era muy parejo, y al parecer fue alumno de mi maestro- dijo sorprendiendo al mago santo

 **Makarov:** Ya veo…. Escucha, me han informado de ver una bestia negra volando, la criatura apareció hace dos semanas cerca de los límites de Crocus- dijo llamando la atención del peli rosa- la criatura abandonó el lugar pero dejó una especie de sustancia oscura en el bosque, y el consejo os ha pedido a ti y a Erza, junto con magos de Mermaid Hills y Sabertooh a comprobar de que se trata- dijo mientras ambos afirmaban- muy bien, podéis iros- dijo pero paro a Natsu- una pregunta, ¿Es cierto lo de tártaros?- dijo confirmando sus dudas

 **Natsu:** No parecía mentir abuelo, es mejor no bajar la guardia- dijo abandonando la habitación junto a Erza

 **Lissana:** ¿Qué ocurre Natsu?- preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro serio de su amado

 **Natsu:** Erza y yo tenemos que ir a Crocus, por pedido del consejo, creo que el dragón del otro día tramaba algo- dijo impresionando a los presentes

 **Juvia:** Déjanos ir Natsu-sama- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes ante eso

 **Flare:** Déjanos Pinkie- dijo con su rostro tierno

 **Natsu:** No, seguiréis entrenando con Lissana, no sabemos que planea ese cabrón, aparte de que el maestro solo nos llamó a Erza y a mí, y yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo poniendo triste a las chicas- vamos, solo será ir a ver unos restos de polvo mugriento, estaréis mejor aquí- dijo abrazando a las tres haciendo que la peli roja con armadura y la castaña miraran con envidia

 **Erza:** Ejem- canturreó la peli roja- creo que debemos irnos- dijo intentando disimular los celos lo cual fue notado por las hermanas Strauss y el peli rosa que sonrió disimuladamente, después de darle un beso a cada una de las chicas, shockeando a todo el mundo

 **Natsu:** Cuanto antes se sepa mejor- dijo con una sonrisa ante las chicas que tenían la cara como un tomate

Durante el camino a la estación de trenes apenas dijeron palabras ya que la peli roja estaba con la cara roja y tartamudeando cosas sin sentido

 **Natsu:** ¿En qué piensas Erza?- dijo llamando la atención de la peli roja que tenía la cara del color de su pelo

 **Erza:** Yo- yo, en –en nada importante- dijo avergonzada mientras miraba a otro lado

 **Natsu:** ¿Es por la escena de antes?- dijo refiriéndose al beso que les dio a cada una de las chicas, haciendo que Titania se pusiera más roja a ser posible

 **Erza:** ¿Co-cómo?- preguntó con vergüenza

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó sin entender

 **Erza:** ¿Cómo acabaste con Juvia y Flare de parejas?- preguntó toda avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Bueno, no es fácil de explicar, con Juvia empezó después de mi regreso, al principio fue solo amistad, pero con el paso del tiempo se volvía otra cosa…-explico mientras la peli rosa escuchaba – al final me di cuenta de que me enamoré de ella, así que decidí hablarlo con Lissana y ella no tuvo ningún problema, creo que es por ser un Dragón Slayer- dijo mientras la peli roja escuchaba y recordaba la charla que les dio Gajeel- lo de Flare fue algo distinto, al principio me sentía un poco incómodo por ella por lo que le hizo a Lucy y por haber sido de Raven Tail, pero cuando descongelamos su pueblo me di cuenta de que era una buena persona, sólo que había sufrido mucho, así que decidí ofrecerle mi amistad, y así una cosa llevó a otra y bueno… ya te imaginas el resto- dijo un poco avergonzado

 **Erza:** Ya veo- dijo ya con menos vergüenza –"Quizás tenga alguna oportunidad" se preguntó a sí misma con un sonrojo en la cara

Una vez que tomaron el tren el silencio reino de nuevo, debido a que el peli rosa se quedó dormido en el vagón del tren, al parecer se había vuelto inmune a los transportes.

En eso Erza se acerca sigilosamente y recuesta la cabeza del peli rosa sobre sus piernas mientras acaricia su pelo

 **Erza:** "Natsu…- pensó mientras observaba al peli rosa-… me gustaría decirte como me siento, pero me da miedo que me rechaces"- pensó con tristeza mientras seguía acariciando el pelo del peli rosa

Antes de que el tren llegará a su destino, la peli roja volvió a su asiento disimuladamente antes de despertar al peli rosa

 **Erza:** Natsu, tenemos que irnos…- dijo amablemente la peli roja mientras el peli rosa despertaba

 **Natsu:** mmm… ¿Ya hemos llegado?- dijo mientras la peli roja afirmaba- está bien, andando- dijo mientras se estiraba para luego levantarse del sitio y salir del tren junto a la peli roja

La pareja siguió hasta llegar a una plaza donde se encontraban las magas de Mermaid Hills Kagura y Milliana, junto a las magas de Sabertooh Minerva y Yukino, lo que sorprendió al peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Valla, no me esperaba verme con vosotras Yukino, Minerva- dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las presentes-pensaba que Rogue vendría al ser un tema de dragones….

 **Yukino:** Rogue-san se quedó en el gremio al cargo de Sting-san junto Lector y Frosch, Natsu-sama- dijo con la cara un poco roja, llamando la atención de Erza, Kagura y Minerva, que la miraron con un poco de…celos por decir algo

 **Milliana:** ¿Oye Natsu, dónde está Happy?-dijo la castaña rompiendo la tensión que había en el lugar

 **Natsu:** Tenía una cita con Charle, así que lo deje en Magnolia para que disfrute del amor- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a las féminas

 **Minerva:** Bu…bueno, será mejor irnos ya- dijo la pelinegra ya recuperada mientras los demás afirmaban y la seguían, aunque eso no significara que su corazón no dejara de latir a mil por hora-"Oh dios cálmate, cálmate, ¿Por qué me pasa esto?"- pensó con la cara toda roja mientras intentaba saber que le sucedía

Por su parte, Kagura estaba por dentro echa un manojo de nervios, su corazón latía a mil por hora al recordar aquellas sonrisas

 **Kagura:** "Esto no es bueno, ¿por qué me siento así cada vez que lo veo sonreír?, ¿Acaso me…estaré enamorando?"- se preguntó a sí misma con la cara toda roja mientras observaba al peli rosa hablar animadamente con su compañera de gremio, sin poder evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de ira, que pronto descubriría que eran celos

Por otro lado, Erza observaba la escena con la cara toda roja mientras estaba metida en sus pensamientos

 **Erza:** "Ya no puedo más, no me importa si me rechazas, tengo que decirte lo que siento Natsu"- pensó mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora, como si estuviera a punto de estallar

Una vez en el bosque, pudieron ver que estaba cubierto de una especie de mucosa negra que cubría los árboles y algunas partes del suelo formando la apariencia de bolsas que parecían respirar

 **Yukino:** ¿Qué es eso?- dijo viendo con fatiga esa cosas

 **Minerva:** Es asqueroso- dijo mirando con repudio esas especies de bolsas

El peli rosa se acercó para ver de qué se trataban. Primero puso su oreja al lado de una de ellas, para después olerla, para rápidamente echarse para atrás

 **Natsu:** ¡CUIDADO!- dijo para que luego las bolsas estallaran y de ellas salieran una especie de seres humanoides negros con dientes y garras muy afilados y ojos blancos vacíos, como muertos

Rápidamente, todo el grupo se lanzó al ataque contra los monstruos, Erza y Kagura cortaban a las criaturas que a su vez eran atadas por Milliana, mientras Yukino invocaba a sus espíritus, Minerva usaba su magia de espacio y explosiones y Natsu usaba el fuego junto a su fuerza bruta.

Al cabo de veinte minutos ya habían acabado con todos los monstruos, aunque estaban muy agotados, sólo el peli rosa parecía no sudar

 **Minerva:** ¿Qué cojones eran esas cosas?- preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento

 **Natsu:** Revenars (igual que el demonio de Doom, solo que no sé si se escribe así)- dijo el peli rosa mientras observaba los cuerpos de esas cosas

 **Erza:** ¿Revenars?- pregunto la peli roja un poco más recuperada

 **Natsu:** Un tipo de demonios de nivel medio alto, Derek me habló de ellos, pero estos demonios para que estén aquí tienen que haber sido invocados…

 **Kagura:** Eso significa…

 **Natsu:** Que ese cabrón los ha invocado…- término la frase iracundo

 **Yukino:** ¿Pero por qué lo habrá hecho?- pregunto la peli blanca ya recuperada de la batalla

 **Natsu:** Eso no lo sé, necesitaremos seguir investigando…- dijo ganándose la afirmación de las chicas.

Estuvieron varias horas inspeccionando el área infectada de esa mucosidad negra, aunque no tuvieron otro encontronazo con monstruos. Una vez todo el lugar registrado, el peli rosa quemó toda la mucosa dejando solo una muestra para el laboratorio, en caso de que aún siguiera habiendo monstruos

Una vez terminado el trabajo, Los magos de Fairy Tail estaban dispuestos a volver a su hogar, pero en eso llega la maga peli blanca celestial

 **Yukino:** Esperad…dijo un poco nerviosa-…dentro de unos días habrá una fiesta en la ciudad y me preguntaba si, ¿Os gustaría quedaros a disfrutarla?- preguntó con la cara roja de vergüenza

 **Natsu:** No sé Yukino les prometí a las chicas que cuando terminara volvería con ellas- dijo escudándose

 **Minerva/Kagura/Yukino:** ¿Chicas?- preguntaron las tres al unísono

 **Erza:** Natsu es polígamo, tiene tres novias- dijo un poco avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Erza- dijo un poco sonrojado- esos temas no se hablan así como así- dijo mientras la peli roja se disculpaba bajo la mirada incrédula de las cuatro magas

 **Kagura:** ¿Y ellas lo saben?- dijo con un poco de enojo ya que pensaba que el peli rosa no era más que un mujeriego

 **Natsu:** Claro- dijo con simpleza- de hecho pensaba salir con las tres a dar una vuelta después de esta misión- dijo impresionando aún más a las magas mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

 **Yukino:** Parece que ellas son importantes para usted- dijo la peli blanca tímidamente

 **Natsu:** Desde luego que lo son, ellas son mi vida y una de las razones por las que seguí adelante y no caí en la oscuridad- dijo con su típica sonrisa volviendo a sonrojar a las féminas y que los malos pensamientos sobre el peli rosa se desvanecieran

 **Minerva:** Entonces, ¿os parece bien esta noche para ir?- preguntó un poco avergonzada

 **Erza:** ¿Tú que dices Natsu?- preguntó al peli rosa con la esperanza de que aceptara

 **Natsu:** Está bien- dijo alegrando internamente a las chicas- pero solo si Lissana, Juvia y Flare vienen- dijo desanimando un poco a las chicas

Al final la peli roja aceptó y el Slayer, con el uso de una lácrima, llamó a sus chicas para que vinieran a Crocus a la fiesta que se iba a celebrar por la noche, lo cual las chicas aceptaron y rápidamente se fueron a preparar para la noche. Una vez listas tomaron lo necesario y se fueron a la estación de trenes, pese a la magia del dragón, no tuvieron problemas de mareo.

Mientras, Natsu y Erza habían alquilado una habitación en un hotel de la ciudad mientras se preparaban para la fiesta. En eso entra la peli roja en el cuarto de Natsu, encontrándose a este sin su camisa mostrando su bien formado torso y sus bien marcados músculos, haciendo que la peli roja se sonrojase

 **Natsu:** ¿Ocurre algo Erza?- preguntó algo preocupado al ver que la peli roja se quedó muda

 **Erza:** No e…estoy bien- dijo recomponiéndose pero con la cara un poco roja- Natsu…- dijo con dificultad-…necesito decirte algo seriamente…- dijo desviando la mirada

 **Natsu:** claro dime de que se trata...- dijo el peli rosa con su característica sonrisa

 **Erza:** Dime, ¿que soy para ti Natsu?- preguntó la peli rosa con la cara toda roja y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora

El peli rosa entendió la pregunta, gracias a sus novias podía predecir un poco la conducta de las mujeres, y sabía lo que vendría más adelante

 **Natsu:** Dime Erza, ¿Qué soy para ti?- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja por esa pregunta

 **Erza:** Natsu…- dijo avergonzada pero decidida-…. Estoy enamorada de ti- dijo haciendo que el peli rosa abriera los ojos como platos para después poner una mirada seria que puso nerviosa a la peli roja

 **Natsu:** Erza…- dijo con suavidad su nombre-… yo creo que siento algo por ti- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli roja y haciéndola feliz de tener una posible posibilidad- pero tú sabes mis situación con las chicas en este momento y yo…- pero fue cortado por la mano de la peli roja que tocó suavemente su cara

 **Erza:** Entonces déjame hablar con ellas, seguro que lo entenderán- dijo mientras el peli rosa agachaba la cabeza y se ponía pensativo durante unos minutos

 **Natsu:** Está bien…- dijo sacando la lácrima- …habla con ellas, espero que lo entiendan- suspiro mientras la peli roja se llevaba la lácrima hacia su cuarto-"Espero que no haya problemas"-pensó mientras se ponía su ropa de salir

Una vez en la habitación, Erza activo la lácrima para hablar con las chicas

 **Lissana:** ¿Erza? ¿Qué haces con la lácrima de Natsu?- preguntó sorprendida al igual que las otras dos chicas

 **Erza:** Natsu me la ha prestado un momento, necesito hablar con vosotras- dijo mientras le confesaba su amor hacia el peli rosa impresionando a las chicas, aunque la albina ya se esperaba que tarde o temprano pasaría, después de todo Natsu hizo mucho por ella

 **Lissana:** Yo no veo ningún problema- dijo la albina sorprendiendo a la peli roja amante de los pasteles

 **Juvia:** Juvia tampoco ve problema, Erza-san - dijo con una sonrisa dulce

 **Flare:** Yo también estoy de acuerdo, no me gustaría ser la única peli roja de Pinkie- dijo con su tierna sonrisa

Por su parte Erza lloraba de felicidad por tener la posibilidad de estar con el hombre que ama

 **Erza:** Muchas gracias chicas…- dijo sollozando- …os quiero mucho…-dijo llorando aún más y contagiándole el llanto a las demás mientras el peli rosa escuchaba desde su habitación la conversación gracias a sus oídos de dragón.

En eso la peli roja sale de su cuarto para encontrarse con el peli rosa con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, haciéndolo adorable desde el punto de vista de Erza

 **Erza:** Natsu yo…- dijo pero fue cortada por el dedo del peli rosa para luego ser besada apasionadamente

 **Natsu:** Yo también te amo Erza…- dijo con dulzura haciendo de la peli roja la mujer más feliz del mundo, dispuesta a empezar un calentamiento especial con el peli rosa, pero en eso suena la lácrima, lo que significaba que el peli rosa tendría que ir a recogerlas, lo cual fastidio a la peli roja, pero tuvo que aguantarse, ya habría tiempo.

Sin perder tiempo Natsu fue a recoger a las chicas a la estación mientras Erza se ponía un vestido adecuado para la situación

Cabe decir que se veían hermosas con esos vestidos, aunque el peli rosa con su traje negro estaba en la misma situación.

 **Natsu:** Os veis hermosas chicas- dijo sonrojado haciendo sonrojar a las chicas

 **Lissana/Juvia/Flare:** Gracias…- dijeron todas con un gran sonrojo en su cara- venga vamos con Erza, de seguro ya está vestida…-dijo la albina abrazando al peli rosa al igual que las demás chicas

Al llegar a donde se hospedaba el peli rosa, se encontraron a la peli rosa que recién había salido del piso. Cabe decir que el peli rosa se quedó impresionado ante la apariencia de la peli roja (Llevaba el mismo vestido que después de la batalla de los dragones) al igual que la peli rosa que tenía un gran sonrojo en la cara, haciendo que las chicas la miraran con una sonrisa pícara

 **Natsu:** ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó el peli rosa a lo que todas asintieron y se agarraron a los brazos del peli rosa. Juvia y Lissana en el derecho y Erza y Flare en el izquierdo.

Al llegar al centro de la feria se encontraron con Yukino y Minerva junto a Kagura y su grupo para disfrutar de la feria. Cabe decir de qué se sorprendieron de ver al peli rosa sujetado por cuatro mujeres con cuerpos de infarto. Muchos hombres se les caía la baba y se les comía la envidia al ver al peli rosa rodeado de hermosas mujeres, al igual que algunas mujeres que miraban al peli rosa con lujuria, pero una mirada de las chicas fue suficiente para que volvieran a sus actividades.

Después de eso fueron a la fiesta y sin duda se lo pasaron muy bien, las chicas hablaban entre ellas mientras el peli rosa comía tranquilamente, a la vez que las chicas discutían quien sería la primera en bailar con el peli rosa, así que lo echaron a suertes. Para desgracia de muchas, y fortuna de una, le tocó nada más ni nada menos que a Minerva Orlando que estaba roja de vergüenza

La peli negra se acercó al peli rosa que estaba hablando amistosamente con las amigas de Kagura

 **Minerva:** Natsu…- dijo muerta de los nervios y bastante sonrojada

 **Natsu:** Oh, Minerva, dime, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó con su característica sonrisa haciendo que la peli negra se sonrojara aún más

 **Minerva:** Me… me preguntaba si…si quisieras bailar conmigo- dijo con todo el coraje que tenía

 **Natsu:** Claro vamos- dijo dándole la mano lo cual ella acepto gustosamente y fueron directos al salón de baile. La peli negra se quedó impresionada por lo bien que llevaba el ritmo de la música, no era sólo un guerrero después de todo.

Una vez acabada la música la peli negra le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que el peli rosa se sonrojara un poco y sonriera como sólo él sabe, haciendo que la peli negra se volviera con el grupo de chicas antes de que acabara violando al peli rosa en medio del escenario

 **Erza:** ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver a la peli negra empezando a sudar

 **Minerva:** Sí, no es nada- dijo calmando al grupo de chicas

 **Lissana:** ¿Te gusta Natsu, verdad?- dijo la albina con una sonrisa picarona sorprendiendo la pelinegra con ese comentario

 **Minerva:** ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo me va a gustar…?- dijo bajo las miradas de la chicas- "suspiro" es verdad, me encanta estar con él y su forma de ser- dijo toda avergonzada sorprendiendo al grupo de chicas

 **Yukino:** A… a mí también me gusta Natsu-sama- dijo la peli blanca con timidez sorprendiendo al grupo de chicas

 **Minerva:** ¿Tú también Yukino?- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía

 **Kagura:** Yo…-dijo llamando la atención del grupo- …creo que también me gusta Natsu- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a las chicas.

Las novias de Natsu estaban sorprendidas, 3 chicas habían confesado su amor hacia el peli rosa

 **Erza:** Pues yo creo que deberíais hablar con él y decirle como os sentís- dijo sorprendiendo al trío

 **Lissana:** Erza tiene razón, nosotras aceptamos ya la ida de que Natsu tendría más novias- dijo la albina sonriente daño las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con el peli rosa que estaba en la barra comiendo otra vez mientras hablaba animadamente con Milliana sobre las aventuras suyas con Happy, haciéndola reír.

 **Minerva:** Natsu…- llamó la peli negra de nuevo al peli rosa con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro.

 **Natsu:** Oh chicas, ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo viendo al trío con los rostros sonrojados

 **Kagura:** ¿Podemos hablar a solas Natsu?- dijo con la cara roja

 **Natsu:** Claro- dijo con su característica sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a las féminas

En eso se alejan del tumulto de gente para poder hablar más tranquilos

 **Natsu:** ¿Qué ocurre chicas?- preguntó el peli rosa preocupado al ver que ninguna de ellas dijo nada desde que se apartaron de la fiesta

 **Kagura:** Verás Natsu…- dijo la sirena con todo el valor que tenía

 **Yukino:** …lo que pasa es que….-dijo la peliblanca en el mismo estado

 **Minerva:** … es que tú… -dijo levantando su cara dejándose ver su sonrojo en su cara, al igual que las otras dos

 **Kagura/Minerva/Yukino:** Nos gustas como hombre Natsu… -dijeron con todo el coraje que tenían acumulado en su corazón

El peli rosa estaba sorprendido ante esa declaración, en menos de 24 horas se le habían confesado cuatro mujeres.

Abrumado el peli rosa se sienta sobre una banca mientras se pone a pensar poniendo nerviosas a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Increíble… -dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas – hoy se me han declarado 4 mujeres en un día- dijo mientras las demás chicas pensaban en Erza ya que está ya lo había echo

 **Minerva:** Entonces, ¿Qué dices?, ¿nos aceptas?- preguntó la tigresa nerviosa

 **Kagura:** Hemos hablado con ellas y no ven problema alguno…-dijo la espadachina de gravedad toda colorada

El peli rosa se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos que para las chicas fueron eternos

 **Natsu:** Está bien….- dijo levantando su cabeza enseñando su sonrisa-… pero vallamos despacio, me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor entre nosotros, ¿os parece bien?- dijo mientras las chicas se abalanzaban sobre Natsu

 **Kagura/Minerva/Yukino:** SÍÍÍÍ, NATSU-Dijeron con alegría mientras abrazaban al peli rosa entre sus pechos

 **Natsu:** Chi…chicas… aire- dijo mientras era asfixiado entre un paraíso de montañas redondas y muy suaves

Rápidamente las chicas se separaron del peli rosa que se levantó del suelo

 **Natsu:** Bien está noche he quedado con Erza así que, ¿qué os parece mañana?- dijo mientras las chicas asentían y volvían a la fiesta junto al peli rosa.

Una vez terminada la fiesta Natsu y sus cuatro novias se despidieron de las sirenas y las tigresas para pasar la noche en el hotel que alquiló Natsu junto a Erza, pero esta vez las chicas dormirían en la habitación de al lado dejando a Natsu y a Erza solos para que disfruten su momento

 **Erza:** ¿Estás listo Natsu?-dijo quitándose la ropa quedando sol el sujetador y las bragas

 **Natsu:** Erza, una vez que empecemos, no habrá marcha atrás, ¿estás segura?

 **Erza:** Nunca antes he estado más segura en mi vida- dijo para darle un beso con dulzura al peli rosa que ya estaba sin chaqueta

 _ **Lemmon time**_

Ambos amantes empezaron a darse besos y caricias por todo el cuerpo mientras soltaban algunas risillas.

En ese instante el peli rosa se pone encima de la peli roja para empezar a chuparle los pezones, haciendo que la peli rosa gimiera de placer mientras con los dedos el peli rosa jugaba con el chocho de la peli roja haciendo que se corriera unas pocas veces

 **Erza:** Eso ha sido bestial- dijo entre gemidos y respirando agitadamente

 **Natsu:** Pues solo es el principio- dijo levantándose y enseñando su salchichón, dejando de piedra a la peli roja, ni si quiera en sus mangas más pervertidos había visto una salchicha como esta- ¿sorprendida?- dijo orgulloso el peli rosa

Sin decir nada, la peli roja empezó a lamer al mini-salamander

 **Natsu:** Oh, lo haces muy bien Erza-chan- dijo excitado el peli rosa por lo bien que chupaba la peli roja, haciendo que se corriera dentro y se lo tragase todo.

Una vez acabado el calentamiento, la peli roja se introdujo el pene en su interior lentamente, ya que era un poco doloroso meterse ese monstruo en su interior. Poco a poco el dolor desaparecía y el peli rosa empezó a moverse dentro de la peli roja.

Ahí empezaron los cambios físicos de ambos (nos centraremos en Erza porque ya conocemos la de Natsu y si no que valla a devianart y la vea mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalvaje todo junto)

El cuerpo de Erza se empezó a volver negro con unas especie de llamas doradas en su espalda cuello y cola que le habían salido, al igual que en sus brazos y piernas que se convertían en patas y garras mientras de su espalda salían dos alas con la membrana azul, al igual que su frente. Su vientre y parte inferior del cuello eran de color plata oscura como una armadura

Ambos dragones estaban a punto de llegar al punto de ebullición

 **Natsu:** Me corro Erza…- dijo a punto de explotar

 **Erza:** Yo también Natsu…- dijo en pleno orgasmo

Sin poder aguantar más el peli rosa se corrió dentro de la peli roja

 **Erza: Aaaaggrrrrooaaaaarrrrrr-** Fue el rugido que lanzó la peli roja al aire

 **Natsu:** **GRRROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR-** Fue el rugido que lanzó el peli rosa haciendo retumbar el hotel para después junto con la peli roja cayeran tendidos en la cama

 **Erza:** Te amo Natsu- dijo dándole un beso tierno a su hombre

 **Natsu:** Yo también Erza- dijo devolviéndole el beso- ¿Lista para otra ronda?- dijo haciendo que la peli roja sonriera

 **Erza:** Cuando quieras- dijo desafiante para volver a empezar

 _ **Fin Lemon**_

Después de una agitada noche el peli rosa le enseño a Erza a dominar su transformación y a controlar su nueva magia, que resultó ser del dragón de metal, aunque podía combinarla con otros elementos como agua o fuego, pero a nivel inferior. Después le puso el mismo entrenamiento que a las demás que ya estaban practicando mientras iba a su cita con Yukino, Kagura y Minerva

Al llegar al punto donde habían quedado se encontró con la peli blanca de sabertooh

 **Natsu:** Hola Yukino, ¿Dónde están Minerva y Kagura?-preguntó al no verlas con la peli blanca

 **Yukino:** Natsu-sama, hemos decidido tener una cita por turnos- dijo mientras el peli rosa la miraba sin entender- por ejemplo usted y yo estaremos desde las 11:00 hasta las 13:00, después usted saldrá con Kagura-sama de 13:00 a 15:00 y por último de 15:00 a 17:00 con Minerva-sama, así nos podremos conocer mejor en persona- dijo acabando de narrar la historia

 **Natsu:** Entiendo, me parece bien, ¿empezamos?- dijo con su típica sonrisa haciendo que la albina se sonroje y afirmase ante la pregunta del peli rosa.

La cita no fue nada de otro mundo, caminaron por Crocus mientras relataban sus diferentes historias vividas desde la última vez que se vieron, a la vez que tomaban algunos helados en algunos puestos, ambos se divirtieron mucho.

Con Kagura, fue algo muy parecido, la diferencia es que ella le costaba iniciar la conversación ya que no paraba de tartamudear, pero luego empezó a relajarse y la cita empezó a ir normal, comieron en un restaurante muy elegante pagado por el peli rosa, mientras hablaban y reían sobre diferentes anécdotas de sus compañeros, la verdad, fue bastante divertido

Con Minerva fue un poco más complejo, al peli rosa le costaba empezar a hablar por los recuerdos de los juegos mágicos, al igual que la peli negra, pero el peli rosa logró calmarse y ambos empezaron hablar sobre sus gustos, disgustos… hasta que llegaron al tema de la infancia donde la peli negra le relataba sobre los maltratos de su padre y su crueldad inhumana con sus compañeros mientras el peli rosa solo pensaba en una cosa -"Puto narizotas"- pensó con furia mientras la peli negra estaba a punto de llorar

 **Minerva:** Na...Natsu, ¿qué estás haciendo?- chilló sonrojada al ser abrazada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** No te preocupes Minerva-chan…-dijo sonrojando a la peli negra-… no dejaré que nadie te ponga un pelo encima, ni siquiera ese puto narizotas, te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta…- dijo en un tono serio pero suave haciendo que la peli negra no aguantase más y descargase toda su frustración en el hombro del peli rosa

Después de ese incidente y las lágrimas ya caídas y secas, la pareja siguió con la cita, cabe decir que todo se volvió más animado, ambos empezaron a contar historias graciosas de sus compañeros, visitaban puestos de comida e iban a algunas atracciones de la feria local.

Ya a las cinco de la tarde el peli rosa se despidió de la morena prometiendo volver la semana que viene, lo cual ambas chicas estaban deseando que llegara la semana que viene

Una vez de vuelta en Magnolia el peli rosa y sus cuatro chicas entraron en el gremio, recibiendo un saludo de todo el mundo y un ataque de Gray y Gajeel a Natsu, que los volvió a dejar tirados en el suelo, entonces fijó su vista en la barra y vio a Laxus hablando animadamente con Mirajane que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

El peli rosa sabía lo que significaba eso así que se acercó al rubio y le susurró

 **Natsu:** Ve a por ella…- le susurró a la oreja mientras se iba hacia la oficina del maestro, dejando al rubio descolocado y con un pequeño sonrojo

Una vez dado el informe Natsu se retiró a descansar a su casa acompañado de sus cuatro novias que estaban reventadas de la fiesta y querían acurrucarse con su almohada escupe fuego.

Pasaron los meses y el peli rosa tal y como prometió volvía a Crocus para quedar con las chicas de allí, siendo cada día distinto ya que siempre se sorteaban quién iría con el peli rosa y en qué momento, hasta que finalmente el peli rosa empezó a sentir algo por ellas, y no podía ocultarlo más tiempo

 **Con Kagura y Natsu**

La pareja estaba sentada en un banco hablando sobre trivialidades hasta que el peli rosa se quedó en silencio

 **Kagura:** ¿Ocurre algo Natsu?- preguntó preocupada- ¿es por Tártaros?-pregunto recibiendo una negativa, ella y las demás fueron informadas de que pronto ese gremio empezaría a moverse

 **Natsu:** Kagura…- dijo un poco avergonzado- necesito decirte…algo importante-dijo nervioso mientras jugueteaba con las manos

 **Kagura:** Dime Natsu, te escucho…-dijo un poco sonrojada al ver al peli rosa así ya que le parecía muy guapo

 **Natsu:** Kagura yo…- dijo para después coger aire- creo que me he enamorado de ti…-dijo con todo el valor que podía tener

La pelinegra se quedó muda ante esa declaración, para unos segundos después tirarse encima de él y comérselo literalmente a besos, dejando impresionando a este peli rosa

 **Kagura:** Natsu Tonto….-dijo para después abrazarlo cálidamente-… yo también te amo…-dijo llorando de felicidad para ser besada por el peli rosa

 **Natsu:** Sólo por esta vez te permito llorar…-dijo sonriente el peli rosa mientras abrazaba a la peli negra

Sin perder tiempo la pareja fue a la casa de Kagura para intimar

 _ **Lemon time**_

Ambos ya estaban en la cama dándose caricias, besos y lametones por todo el cuerpo

 **Natsu:** Kagura…- dijo entre jadeos parando el momento-...después de esto no habrá vuelta atrás-dijo el peli rosa que les advirtió de que se convertirían en dragones si intimaban con él

 **Kagura:** Lo sé…-dijo acariciando su cara-…y no me importa, mientras pueda tenerte a mi lado- dijo dándole un beso lleno de pasión para irse directa al plato fuerte

La experta en gravedad fue directa a por el salchichón del peli rosa mientras este atacaba la intimidad de la peli púrpura. Ambos estaban muy excitados y en el cielo hasta que no pudieron más y ambos explotaron, Kagura se comía los jugos del peli rosa sin dejar nada y el peli rosa se comía los jugos de la peli púrpura

Después de limpiarse mutuamente la espadachina introdujo el salchichón dentro de su intimidad, convirtiéndose en una mujer, la mujer de Natsu Dragneel, mientras el peli rosa lamía las tetas de su nueva novia mientras empezaban a transformarse

Kagura adquirió un tono de piel oscuro por arriba y blanco por el vientre y los pechos con líneas amarillas y rojas y una especie de puntos amarillos salían de su cuello y sus orejas se dividieron en tres secciones con los bordes rojos. Sus alas tenían una especie de manos con tres dedos, al igual que Flare.

El peli rojo (cuando es un dragón su pelo es rojo) empezó a dar sacudidas cada vez más salvajes, haciendo que la dragona púrpura se excitara aún más

 **Kagura:** MÁS, MÁS, MÁSSSS- Dijo absorbida mentalmente por la excitación

 **Natsu:** Kagura-chan, estoy listo- dijo preparado para soltar la descarga

 **Kagura:** Juntos Natsu, hagámoslo juntos- dijo mientras se agarraban las manos para correrse al unísono

Cansados pero felices se abrazaron mientras se besaban cariñosamente

 **Natsu:** ¿Lista para otra ronda?- dijo haciendo que la peli púrpura sonriera y se pusiera encima del peli rosa

 **Kagura:** Cuando quieras, mi amor- dijo desafiante

 **Natsu:** "Me recuerda bastante a Erza"- pensó mientras sonreía y se preparaba para el segundo round

 _ **Fin Lemon**_

Después de su noche amorosa el peli rosa le enseño a controlar su transformación y a controlar su nuevo elemento, el dragón de la tierra, lo que no solo le permitía lanzar rugidos, sino también fabricar objetos como joyas o diamantes. Tardó unas semanas en dominarlo todo casi al completo

 **Con Natsu y Yukino**

La historia fue más o menos parecida, pero a diferencia de Kagura, Yukino le dio un beso con lengua de forma tierna sin derribarlo al suelo, pero casi estaban a punto de hacerlo en la calle, de no ser porque el peli rosa la paró justo a tiempo

Sin pensarlo dos veces fueron al apartamento de Yukino y empezaron a trabajar

La transformación de Yukino fue la más extraña aunque no menos hermosa. Su piel era de color azul claro salvo algunas líneas azules y una mancha azul oscuro con líneas amarillas. Su vientre era de color beige, pero lo más extraño fueron sus alas y la parte superior de la cola. Las alas parecían estar echas de plumas mientras por encima de la cola había una especie de plumón oscuro y a los lados una especie de plumas doradas.

Después de aquella noche paradisíaca el peli rosa le enseño a volver a ser humana y a dominar su nueva magia, la del dragón celestial, una antes no vista y poco conocida. Esta magia le permitía invocar todos sus espíritus sin cansarse y lanzar ráfagas de color amarillo que podían provocar una gran destrucción

 **Con Natsu y Minerva**

La reacción de la peli negra a la confesión del peli rosa fue por decir algo…rara. La peli negra sin pensarlo cogió al peli rosa y se lo llevo a su habitación y pasaron horas teniendo sexo de lo más salvaje hasta el punto de destrozar la habitación

La transformación de minerva fue muy parecida a la de las demás. Su piel se hizo azul mientras la frente, el vientre las membranas de las alas y cuarto cuernos que le salieron encima de su cabeza eran de color beige

Ambos cayeron rendidos diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban

Al día siguiente el peli rosa le enseño a su nueva novia el control de la transformación y el uso de su magia del dragón de la destrucción, que le permitía usar explosiones más potentes, moverse por el espacio tiempo a mayores distancias y usar la magia de territorio para intercambiarse con casi cualquier persona que conozca, y aparte de su rugido, que podía crear explosiones a niveles devastadores

Después del entrenamiento el peli rosa invitó a sus nuevas novias a quedarse un tiempo en Magnolia, lo cual aceptaron, avisaron a sus gremios y no vieron problema en quedarse un tiempo en Magnolia, lo curioso es que el peli rosa no fue a la estación de trenes, sino a una llanura al lado de un bosque

 **Yukino:** ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Natsu-sama?-pregunto la peliblanca sin entender

Entonces el peli rosa se transforma en un dragón para luego mirar a las chicas

 **Natsu:** Chicas, hoy daremos clases de vuelo…-dijo impresionando a las chicas ya que apenas habían volado más de 10 km

Minerva fue la primera en transformarse, seguida de Kagura y por último de Yukino, cabe decir que las chicas se impresionaron de la apariencia de Yukino

Una vez ya fuera del aspecto impresionante de la peli blanca, emprendieron el vuelo rumbo a Magnolia

 **Natsu:** "Viejo te vas a llevar una enorme sorpresa"-pensó el peli rosa con una sonrisa felina. No podía esperar ver la cara del viejo y de sus compañeros de gremio

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Uff, siento la demora chicos y chicas, pero entre mi otros ficts y el escribir este a sido un coñazo, espero que os guste solo diré unas cosas:**

 **1º- cuando dije que el Harem estaba completo, es que ya tenía elegidas a las chicas**

 **2º Mira no entrará en el harem, lo dije antes y lo vuelvo a decir, en mis otros ficts si entrará pero en este no**

 **3º- Ya sólo queda una chica para que entre en el Harem de Natsu y ya esta decidida por lo que no me pidáis parejas**

 **4º- Las clases se acercan por lo que tendré menos tiempo para poder seguirlos**

 **5º- yo no veo el manga, por lo que por favor nada de spoilers**

 **6º- Si alguien sabe si hay tercera temporada de anime y cuando empieza me gustaría que me lo dijera, me haría un gran favor**

 **Y eso es todo, las imágenes de los dragones de este fict serán subidas junto con las ya existentes a mi cuenta en devianart, mi nombre de usuario es elperrosalvaje, todo junto, algunas estarán censuradas para los no miembros, pero no os preocupeis que inscribirse es gratis.**

 **Pues con esto dicho me voy, hasta la próxima**


	9. Capítulo 9: La dragona alcohólica

**HOLA A TODOS, ¿QUE PASA?, no no he muerto, estaba haciendo Fanficts de Naruto, pero por fin termino este capítulo y traigo a la última pareja de vuestro Dragon Slayer favorito, por lo que no os entretengo más**

 **Capítulo 9: La dragona alcohólica**

El peli rosa volaba felizmente con sus chicas hacia Magnolia, sin esperar ver la cara que se le pondría al viejo Makarov cuando vea a sus nuevas novias, y más siendo dragones

Al llegar al gremio y posarse, provocaron una onda que se notó en toda Magnolia, haciendo salir a los magos del gremio para mirar con la boca abierta al Dragon Slayer y a las dragonas que estaban a su lado

 **Natsu:** Hola viejo- dijo sonriente el dragón mientras volvía a su forma humana, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, incluido Gajeel que no se esperaba que una maga de Mermaid Hills y dos de Sabertooh se hicieran parejas del peli rosa

Todos celebraban el éxito conseguido por el Slayer, pero había una persona que miraba la escena con una mezcla de felicidad y melanconía, esa persona era la hija de Gilrdats, Cana Alberona, que desde hacía un tiempo, se había enamorado del Dragon Slayer, todo gracias a ese día…

 **Flash back**

La castaña se encontraba en la calle saliendo de un bar toda borracha después de meterse al cuerpo varios cientos de cervezas al organismo, entonces un desconocido se acerca a ella

 **¿?:** Perdone, ¿está bien?- dijo un chico peliblanco preocupado

 **Cana:** No te preocupes guapo, puedo conmigo sola- dijo a punto de caerse de no ser porque el peliblanco la cogió a tiempo

 **¿?:** Yo creo que no señorita- dijo en un tono lujurioso que paso inadvertido para la castaña- mi nombre es Hiro- dijo sonriente

 **Cana:** Yo Cana- dijo mientras el albino llevaba a la castaña a su casa

Sin previo aviso, el peliblanco arrastró a la castaña a un callejón oscuro

 **Cana:** ¿Qué ocurre?-dijo confundida pero borracha mientras el peliblanco sonreía macabramente

Rápidamente le metió un trapo en la boca a la castaña, para después sacar unas cuerdas y atarla, para seguidamente desnudarla, al igual que él se quitaba la ropa

 **Hiro:** Lo siento guapa, pero tú y yo vamos a jugar- dijo con malicia y lascivia, mientras la castaña lloraba mientras intentaba librarse

 **¿?:** NO LO CREO- Dijo una voz para luego, el albino recibir un puñetazo de fuego, que lo incrustó en la pared

 **Cana:** "NATSU"- en efecto, el peli rosa estaba ahí mirando al albino con furia mientras se levantaba dolorosamente del suelo, para después ser agarrado por el peli rosa que había desatado a la castaña

 **Natsu:** Escúchame bien, maldito hijo de puta, si te veo cerca de ella o de Fairy tail, te mataré una y otra vez hasta hacerte cenizas- dijo furioso lanzando al pervertido contra unos cubos de basura quedando inconsciente para después ser recogido por los caballeros runa- ¿Estás bien?- dijo para ser abrazado por la castaña, que le agradecía cada dos por tres mientras descargaba sus lágrimas en la ropa del peli rosa

Después de ese incidente, la relación entre el peli rosa y la castaña mejoró bastante, llegando a ser grandes amigos, pero un día vio en el peli rosa lo mismo que vio Lissana hace tiempo, y se preguntaba por qué Lucy pudo haberle hecho algo tan cruel

 **Fin flash back**

La castaña miraba con tristeza la escena, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, hablaría con Lissana y las demás chicas para estar con él peli rosa

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, Gray y Gajeel peleaban entre ellos, mientras Natsu y las chicas junto a Happy y Charle hablaban animadamente entre ellos, al igual que Levy con Lucy y Mirajane con Laxus, que tenía un leve sonrojo en su cara

Por su parte, la castaña, estaba en una esquina bebiendo con pocas ganas, lo que llamo la atención de Mirajane y su hermana, está última se acercó a hablar con ella

 **Lissana:** Cana, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó preocupada por su amiga

 **Cana:** Ah, hola Liss, no es nada estoy bien- dijo en un tono poco convincente, la albina no necesitaba el olfato para saber que mentía

 **Liss:** Yo creo que no- dijo sentándose a su lado- vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Cana:** "Suspiro" está bien, vamos fuera- dijo mientras ambas iban hacia afuera del gremio

 **Liss:** ¿Qué ocurre Cana?- preguntó preocupada

 **Cana:** Es sobre Natsu Lissana- dijo avergonzada, cosa que no paso inadvertida por la albina

 **Liss:** ¿Te gusta verdad?- preguntó la albina con una cálida sonrisa mientras la morocha asentía- pues habla con él- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Cana:** No es tan fácil- dijo llorando- ¿y si me rechaza?, además, ¿cómo se lo tomaran las demás?, y la amistad que tengo con él, no quiero perderla- dijo llorando siendo consolada por la albina

 **Liss:** Eso no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes- dijo sonriente- si no le dices nada, entonces cargarás con ese sentimiento para siempre, además Natsu no dejaría tu amistad por eso- dijo mientras la morocha se limpiaba las lágrimas

 **Cana:** Gracias Liss, eso era lo que necesitaba- dijo con felicidad- esta tarde hablaré con él- dijo mientras la albina asentía y ambas entraban al gremio nuevamente, las chicas le preguntaron a Lissana que ocurría. Esta les dijo que estaba enamorada de Natsu, aunque a ellas no les extrañaba, se veía venir, además, Cana era una gran amiga y bastante confiable

Por la tarde, las chicas se fueron de compras dejando sólo al peli rosa con la castaña

 **Cana:** Hola Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada

 **Natsu:** Hola Cana-chan- dijo con su mote cariñoso y su sonrisa, sonrojando a la morocha

 **Cana:** Natsu- dijo avergonzada- he oído que hoy hay una feria y me preguntaba si, ¿si te gustaría ir conmigo?- dijo con vergüenza y timidez

 **Natsu:** Claro, vamos allá- dijo contento mientras iban a la feria

Ambos se lo pasaron muy bien, había atracciones, comida, y como no cerveza, aunque la castaña se moderó con el alcohol, impresionando al peli rosa

Después de que el peli rosa ganara un peluche para la castaña, ambos volvían a sus respectivos lugares contentos

 **Cana:** Gracias Natsu, es muy bonito y caliente- dijo abrazándolo

 **Natsu:** Gracias, aunque, yo también me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo con su sonrisa

Entonces, la morocha sujeta la mano del peli rosa, haciendo parar a este, que la miraba extrañado

 **Natsu:** ¿Cana?- dijo extrañado hasta que vio el enorme sonrojo que tenía en su cara

 **Cana:** Natsu…- dijo toda avergonzada- hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo mientras el peli rosa escuchaba atentamente- durante años, me sentí atraída por ti, desde la pelea en Tenroujima empecé a sentir algo por ti, cuando te fuiste hace tres años noté que algo se rompía en mi interior, pero no fue hasta que me salvaste de ese pervertido hasta que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti- dijo con su corazón a mil por hora- Natsu… me he enamorado de ti – Dijo mientras el peli rosa abría los ojos sorprendido

 **Natsu:** Cana…- dijo llamando la atención de la castaña- tengo que admitir que cuando volví de nuevo no pude evitar sonrojarme al verte- dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña- pensé que sería la testosterona pero cuando nos empezamos a acercar más me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, pero supongo que tenía miedo al rechazo- dijo un poco triste para después ser besado apasionadamente por la morocha

 **Cana:** No hace falta que digas más, ya ha quedado claro- dijo para volver a besar al peli rosa apasionadamente

 _ **Lemmon**_

Ambos fueron a la casa del peli rosa y empezaron a desnudarse el uno del otro, mientras se besaban y se tocaban de forma apasionada en la cama de Dragón

 **Natsu:** Cana….

 **Cana:** Lo sé, pero no me importa, siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo, mi Natsu- dijo para volver a besarse apasionadamente ya desnudos

El peli rosa empezó chupando los pezones de la morocha, que se estaba volviendo loca de placer, al menos, durante 20 minutos o más

Después fue el turno de la morena, metiéndose la porra del Slayer en la boca mientras este lamía su intimidad, volviendo a la maga de cartas loca del placer que sentía

Después del calentamiento, la morocha se metió la porra del peli rosa, no sin que este la mirara con precaución

 **Natsu:** ¿Estás segura?- dijo mientras la morocha asentía

 **Cana:** No lo he estado más en mi vida- dijo para meterse el mini Natsu en su intimidad. Al principio le dolió un poco debido al tamaño. No es que la morocha no hubiese tenido sexo, pero nunca tuvo que enfrentarse a esa bestia que tenía su amado peli rosa

Después de unos minutos, el dolor se volvió placer y empezaron las embestidas, y las transformaciones (Todos sabemos cómo es Natsu, no lo describo, además, el que quiera verlo que visite mi página en devianart, mi nombre de usuario: elperrosalvaje)

La piel de la morocha se volvió de color verde oscuro, su cara se alargó, a la vez que le sus pechos y vientres se hacían de color azul marino, y le salían dos alas con la membrana azul claro

 **Natsu:** ¡ESTOY A PUNTO!- dijo a punto de explotar

 **Cana:** ¡HAGAMOSLO JUNTOS NATSU!-Dijo la morocha en el mismo estado

Ambos se corrieron de golpe y cayeron rendidos, abrazándose mutuamente y recibiendo calor uno del otro

 **Cana:** Te amo, Natsu- dijo en su forma de dragón

 **Natsu:** Yo también te amo Cana- dijo dándole un beso en su forma de dragón

Al día siguiente, el peli rosa le enseño a volver a su forma humana, a la vez que le ponía un plan de entrenamiento para poder usar sus nuevas habilidades. Cana resultó ser una dragona de tierra oscura, parecida a Kagura, pero sus técnicas eran de color oscuro. También podía predecir el futuro no muy lejano, al igual que Charle, aunque no al mismo nivel, pero lo suficiente para dar un giro a la batalla

El peli rosa entonces presentó a su nueva (y última) novia al gremio, no sin antes recibir un aviso aterrador de Gildarts, poniéndole al peli rosa los huevos de corbata. Después de eso hicieron una de las típicas fiestas de Fairy Tail. Gray y Gajeel peleaban entre ellos sin motivo aparente, Lucy Hablaba con Levy, al igual que Elfman con Evergreen, Happy hablaba con Charle, al igual que Wendy con Romeo, y Natsu estaba con sus chicas, a la vez que observaba a Laxus hablar animadamente con Mirajane

Sin embargo el peli rosa estaba un poco serio, sentía que dentro de poco habría problemas muy serios

En otra parte Un dragón rojo junto a uno negro con detalles rojos, estaban tumbados en una zona volcánica, ambos mirando el cielo con una mirada de preocupación

 **Igneel:** Pronto llegará la hora- dijo para después mirar a su compañero

 **Derek:** Lo sé- dijo con seriedad- espero que estés preparado Natsu- pensó con preocupación

Mientras, en otra parte, un pelinegro que estaba sentado en un trono y sujetaba un libro, observaba como un enorme dragón negro, rojo y azul se posaba en su gremio flotante. Este hombre era conocido como Mard Geer, el actual líder de Tártaros, que observaba a Aragos, el dragón que atacó a Sting en el pueblo del sol, mientras adoptaba su forma humana, la cuál era la de un peliblanco con los ojos rojos como la sangre. Llevaba pantalones verdes oscuros con botas negras de combate y una chaqueta blanca con bordes rojos

 **Aragos:** Veo que todavía lo tienes encima, Mard Geer- dijo con una sonrisa al Etherias

 **Mard Geer:** Curioso, no me esperaba verme de cara al hijo de Atilas Latias, y discípulo de Derek en el gremio de END-sama- dijo con la misma sonrisa

 **Aragos:** Me aburría, no hay nada que hacer últimamente- dijo de forma pasiva- pero vosotros tenéis otros planes, ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el demonio sonreía

 **Mard Geer:** Parece que lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Aragos:** Face no es la única forma de liberarle- dijo extrañando al demonio

 **Mard Geer:** ¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó curioso, sabía que ese Híbrido escondía algo

 **Aragos:** No necesitas saberlo, lo verás en su momento- dijo mientras dos alas aparecían en su espalda para irse volando, mientras su risa infernal se escuchaba por el lugar, poniendo nerviosos incluso a las 12 de puertas del infierno y desconcertando al Mard Geer- pronto, veremos quién es el más fuerte, yo, Acnologia, o tú, Natsu Dragneel...- dijo con una risa malvada mientras volaba a toda velocidad por el cielo para perderse en las nubes del atardecer….

 **Bueno, siento que haya sido tan corto, pero no os preocupéis que con el siguiente tendréis para rato. En cuanto a las transformaciones, están colgadas en mi página de devianart, y mi nombre se Usuario es elperrosalvaje . Por favor, comentad tanto lás imágenes como el fic, y sin más que decir, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo o historia, adiós**


End file.
